In Love With My Shadow
by Koro The Silver Wolf
Summary: Hyrule is saved, the four sword can be put to rest, but then again it doesn't have to. Though most of the Links simply want to stick together, one has a matter of unfinished business to attend to. Shadow X Vio
1. Prologue

In Love With my Shadow~

*Prologue*

The story begins with the end of the battle against the evil wind sorcerer, Girfuu. In this adaptation, the Links choose to remain as four. Also Vaati (Girfuu in hylian form) and Shadow Link are still alive and well. Albeit with limited powers, but nonetheless breathing. The tale follows Vio and Shadow, and the matter of unfinished buisness between them. Though betrayed by his only friend and possibly his first love, Shadow continues to yearn for the time when he and Vio were friends. Vio meanwhile spends his days in depression, regretting with every fiber of his being the fact that he broke both his and Shadow's hearts when he tried to shatter the Mirror of Darkness. Here it begins, with two young souls both in denial about their feelings. Though they both are in love, the wounds of the past are slow to heal, and the meddling of others may shatter the budding romance like glass. Shadow isn't sure he can trust Vio, Vio's guilt makes him feel unworthy. Internal struggles, and external forces all conspire to thwart Love's gentle hand. Can the unlucky pair pull out of it still in one piece and more importantly, still in love?

* * *

This is a Vio X Shadow story (In case you can't tell), and though I'm hoping it'll turn out mostly Fluff, I can promise some steamy Lemon. Side stories include the reaction of Vio's siblings (The other Link's), and Vaati's revenge. Now as for the personalities of the four Links, I based them loosely off the manga. Vio tends to be quiet and thoughtful, Blue is aggressive and a general jerk. Green is determined and proud. And Red is gentle, usually just cute for the sake of being cute. Shadow was a hard one to understand at first. Mostly because of his 'mood swings'. Psychotic one moment, then he seems fragile and all too human, then there's the mischeivous side of him. In this story he most certainly will be split personality. I guess that's all I have to say for now... Happy reading and if you think this will be a good story, how about a review? =D It goes a long way as far as inspiration is concerned.

**Warnings for this story :  
Yaoi/Shonen Ai/BoyxBoy... Homophobes beware.  
Violence/Slight Gore... Sorry my writings get descriptive and I have a fascination for blood  
Language/Swearing... Again I apologize, but I swear a lot myself, in this fanfic it'll mostly be Shadow and Blue cussing  
Sexual Moments/Lemon... As before mentioned, I write descriptively ^^"  
Rating : M **_**(You have been warned)**_

_****_**EDIT : **Ok so changes I have made to prevent being banned/deleted. No Lemon guys, All Lemonish moments have/will be censored. Violent moments will be toned down, though I loved describing blood... Still Yaoi, Still gonna have some swears. beware of that. other than that, enjoy =)


	2. Chapter 1

So it begins, with the four heroes making a choice, but one seems distracted. The quiet forest clearing was a special place for all of them, but mostly for Vio, who had first met someone very important to him there. The first chapter of 'In Love With my Shadow' enjoy it and review it please, I'd love if you guys could point out grammer errors and spelling corrections, as well as tips for formatting so the writing flows better. Also a little note here, I'm going with the link's being around 19. The age change is for the sake of realisticness and appropriate conduct...

**Warnings for this chapter : Swearing, All sexual moments will be censored in respect to the rules of the site. It is implied they happen though. **

* * *

Peace had returned to hyrule, thanks to four young warriors, a sacred blade, and a certain unexpected ally. Now the four heroes were debating, reuinte into one? Or remain as a team of four?

"I have to admit," Green mused to the others, "I'd never have made it through any of those dungeons without you guys."

Blue grinned "You bet you wouldn't have! We saved your ass how many times?"

Red smiled cutely "So Green, are you saying... We can stay?"

The green clad hero smiled "We are a team Red, we decide as a team. Who wants to stay as four?"

The three heroes cheered loudly, then turned to look at the oddly silent hero, wearing a violet and lavender tunic, his golden haired head lowered.

"Vio?"

Red called his brother back to reality, watching him with a worried look on his cute face. The calm, smart Link looked up, blinking as though he'd just noticed them there.

"Sorry.." he said softly, "I was just thinking.."

Vio's eyes drifted to his shadow, the others catching on and letting it drop. Last time they'd brought up their brother's one time ally and friend, the 'calm' Link lost it completely. He'd stood up and yelled at them all, broke one of their bottles, and stomped off, leaving Red in tears, Blue frozen in utter shock, and Green hiding behind his sheild. Vio never spoke of what had happened between him and their shadowy counterpart. He had to admit, his time as Shadow's friend had been short, and only began as a ploy to find the darkness' weakness, but now there was something else, something that made Vio want to claw his own heart out. He regretted now, more than anything, trying to break that damned mirror. The others left him to his thoughts, knowing better than to interupt his musing. _'Shadow... I wonder how he's doing...'_

**. . .**

The shadow cringed as he felt someone breathing down his neck. He quickly hid what he'd been looking at, though he knew it was too late.

"Leave me alone Vaati..."

The wind sorcerer laughed, "Still mooning over your boyfriend~?"

As he spoke a playful tendril of wind found the photo the dark hero had hidden in his tunic, taking it before the furious purple haired youth could react. The once great sorcerer smirked as he caught the picture of Shadow and Vio. They were sitting together on Shadow's bed, laughing at something. Shadow scowled, his red eyes flashing as he snatched the well worn photo, obviously a favorite.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

A smirk crossed the lavender haired man's face, "Of course not~ He betrayed you~ Obviously you two aren't together anymore~"

His smirk widened into a satisfied grin as his servant flinched, pain in those crimson eyes. The shadow lowered his purple haired head, suddenly lashing out at the amused mage. His claws raked empty air, the sorcerer having easily evaded the attack. Vaati laughed as the dark hero turned and stomped away, hearing the youth's door slam after awhile. Since his defeat, the only joy he'd had was from tormenting his lovesick, traitorous minion.

Shadow threw himself onto his bed, his fist pounding into the headboard.

"Stupid Vio!"

He told himself the tears running down his face were tears of anger. Scowling he rolled over to stare at the ceiling.

"Next time I see him I'll kill him!"

He knew he wouldn't. He could never hurt the violet clad youth... That calm, thoughtful, gentle Link... So sweet... So kind...

"I can't believe I trusted that jerk!"

He knew it was an understatement, even though he wouldn't admit it to himself. He took out another of the images saved with the Mirror of Darkness, before it'd been broken. This picture was of just Vio, looking over the balcony at the lands they could have shared. That proud, bright eyed smile... The way Vio looked in this picture always struck the red eyed male with awe. No, he wouldn't admit it, even as he traced Vio's outline with his finger, swallowing back the yearning. The lonely shadow had fallen deeply, madly in love with the fair haired, violet clad hero of light.

**. . .**

Said hero was currently sitting on a rock, watching his shadow, wondering if his dark look-alike was there or not. Tears fell on the patch of shade when he remembered the way his violet haired friend's face had looked, when he broke both their hearts trying to shatter the dark mirror. Shadow had tried to hide his pain with anger, that was his way. Just as Blue used aggresion to mask affection. Vio sighed, standing up. Thinking about Shadow always filled him with guilt and regret. _'The worst mistake I ever made... I lost the best friend I've ever had... I wish I could see him again...' _His head snapped up and his heart started to pound as he realized something. Nothing was stopping him. The others had gone to hunt ruppees, no one was here to tell him he couldn't. He knew there should still be a gate to the shadow realm in the Sky Tall Tower. He swallowed. Shadow was probably still angry at him, but he realized he didn't care. _'I'd rather die than keep going like this anyway, and if anyone deserves a chance to kill me it's Shadow' _Vio refused to admit to himself that that wasn't the only reason he wanted to go see his dark friend. Like the shadow in question, he too was in denial about the way his heart fluttered and his stomache twisted when he thought about the other. _'Guilt.' _Vio told himself, _'That's all it is...' _ Mind made up, he smiled for the first time in ages. He would go to see the red eyed hero he'd had to abandon. He hummed as he pulled out his notebook, carefully tearing out a blank page. Taking out a pen he wrote in his neat, elegant scrawl,

_"I can't take it anymore, I have to go back. I have to apologize. If I don't come back, I'm probably dead. I doubt he's gotten over it. I'm sorry guys, but this is goodbye. Don't come after me! I have to do this on my own. Love, Vio"_

He carefully weighed the page down with a rock, leaving it by his boomerang, which he was leaving behind. If he was to get through Sky Tall Tower, he'd need an empty slot. Rooting through Blue's bag, he found the one thing he knew it would be stupid to go without.

"Sorry Blue... I need this more than you guys do... And I broke my own bottle."

He stood, heading to the Sky Tall Tower, and hopefully, his Shadow.

**. . .**

The three heroes left behind could only stare in disbelief and denial as they read the words Vio had left them in his flowing cursive, the purple ink still fresh. Red had almost immediately hugged Blue, wailing and sobbing about Vio being gone. The blue clad hero unsuccessfully tried to pry the cute hero off him, complaining about his being too close, and too loud, but not even Blue's choice cuss words would make the red clad youth release him and they wound up rolling on the ground, both too stubborn to give up. The green clad hero read and re-read the note before finally crumpling it in his hand. Determination and a certain sparkle of adventure filled his eyes.

"Were going after him" Green stated firmly, looking back at his brothers.

The pair froze, staring at him, then Red hugged Green excitedly. "Yay!"

The blue clad warrior grinned, glad they were going on another adventure. He picked up his bag, frowning when he realized the weight balance had shifted. He checked the displaced contents and scowled.

"THAT BASTARD STOLE MY FUCKING POTION!"

Green and Red both eyed him with distaste.

"What?" Blue demanded in annoyance. "Do you know what I went through to get that damn potion? It was a fucking rare potion! You know the ones, they heal EVERYTHING, and they double your attack! I was doing housework for the great fairy of healing for a whole month to get that little bottle of potion!" He gave a wordless yell of frustration, the other two watching him sympathetically, but both knowing that odds are, Vio needed that potion more than Blue ever would.

**. . .**

Vio panted, finally having reached the gate. The puzzles would have been almost impossible on his own, and he was glad that they'd already cleared that dungeon. But even so, it was a looong climb. Vio sat down, catching his breath as he looked at the gate. On the other side of it, somewhere, was Shadow. Most likely still pissed at him, but reachable. He still had the glowing golden potion he'd accuired from his brother's bag, and had befriended a pink fairy he'd freed from a random pot. She healed his wounds as he prepared to depart, looking back one last time, missing the comfort of having the other three beside him. _'This is it, no turning back! Wow... I sound like Green...'_ The violet clad hero took a deep breath, stepping through the gate and into the darkness beyond. He was still in the tower, but now deep shadows took the place of bright light. Vio smiled. He knew this place, not well, but he had enough plesant memories here to make the darkness a thing of comfort. He smiled to himself as he grabbed a Roc's Feather and lept off the balcony, gently gliding to the ground. He and Shadow used to race with those, but The purple haired youth had a cloud to lift them back to the top. Approaching what he knew to be the castle where Shadow lived, Vio swallowed nervously, shaking off the memories. As he entered, he wondered how he'd even find the black clad Link. He smiled as he spotted a moblin guard lounging on the floor with his back against a wall. Taking out his four sword he approached, the startled monster jumping to his feet, weapon ready. Vio held back a hopeful grin as he saw fear in its eyes. _'This could be my chance!' _

He raised his blade "Listen monster! Go get my shadow and I won't remind you what the bite of this sword feels like!"

The pig beast stepped back uncertainly, then backed off, going to send a Keese messenger to find the violet haired youth. The bat like creature only caught a glimpse of Vio as he stood in the entrance hall of the dark castle, nervously waiting. Deciding it wasn't his buisness what a hylian, not to mention one of the four heros, would have with his master, he took off, going to get the young warrior so he could deal with their odd guest himself. Vio looked around, anxious now. He was worried, frightened, and excited all at once. Hearing approaching footseps, he calmed himself before turning to meet the one who had come to greet him.

**. . .**

Shadow was woken from his unplanned nap by the frightened keese. Waking his master was a dangerous thing, but so was crossing a hero of light. He'd rather take a chance than wind up with that four sword somewhere unpleasant.

Shadow groggily glared at the minion hovering in his doorway. "What?"

"Y-you h-have a visitor Lord Sh-Shadow" The bat monster stammered nervously.

Those crimson eyes were more frightening than he remembered. When he didn't continue irritation filled them.

"Well who the fuck is it?" Shadow snapped, the bat flinching.

"P-please Master!" It squeaked in terror, "Don't get angry! It was a blond haired youth, a hylian, he looked kind of like you!"

The minion trembled as he noticed those red eyes widen, an unknown emotion in them now. This didn't help him at all, in fact it made him worried. Shadow was scary enough when you could predict what mood he was in. When you couldn't you never knew when he'd decide to hit you.

The dark hero could feel his heart start to pound.

"What colour was he wearing?" He demanded, startling the monster as his shadowy tendrils suddenly grabbed him, yanking the bat face to face with the agitated youth.

"Eep! I-I don't know Master! I think it might have been whatever colour Master Vaati wears!" He closed his eyes, waiting for the young hero to hit him.

Shadow was sure his heart had stopped. _'Vio? No! He couldn't be stupid enough to come here alone! Could he?'_ He practically lept out of bed, the minion squeaking as his claws wrapped around it, Shadow dragging the minion with him as he ran to the entrance hall.

"If you're lying I'll boil you alive!" He hissed.

The poor minion whimpered in response, hoping he'd gotten the colour right. Shadow slowed as he approached, smoothing his tunic nervously before adopting an attitude of irritated indifference. He opened the door and entered, forgetting how to breathe as his crimson eyes fell on the hero, alone, here, helpless and in his grasp. His hand loosened and the frightened keese fled the room. Blue eyes met his and he was surprised to see sorrow and guilt in those pretty eyes.

"Shadow..." His once best friend whispered his name.

Did he catch a note of relief in the voice? It was almost like Vio was secretly glad to see him. Like the blond had missed him or something. Shadow crossed his arms, remembering how to speak.

"Why are you here Vio?" he demanded, sounding more irritated than usual.

The shadow watched as the hylian flinched at the anger in his voice, then sighed in defeat. He blinked in confusion as the blond raised his arm and tossed the four sword he weilded at the dark clad youth's feet. The next thing Vio said made Shadow step back in shock.

"Kill me..."

"What?"

Blue eyes met his again, this time full of despair and a kind of determination.

"Kill me Shadow. I can't continue on like this anymore. It's obvious you still hate me for what I did. That was the worst mistake I've ever made. I wish I could take it back but I can't. I hurt you Shadow, and I'm sorry. I can't live with myself anymore, so I thought, if anyone deserved the chance to kill me... It was you"

Shadow watched, speechless for a moment as tears fell down the light hero's face. Then he wiped the stunned look off his face, replacing it with a scowl as he picked up the light hero's blade, the purple jewel shining in it. _'Real? he's serious?' _Shadow's stomache did a nervous flop.

Vio watched as his shadow slowly started to grin.

"Did you really think," Shadow breathed slowly, his tone dangerous, "that I'd just kill you? That you'd get away with it that easy Vio? Come on~ You're smarter than that!"

The blond trembled as the edge of his four sword was lightly dragged along his cheek, his eyes widening. Shadow saw fear cross the youth's face and had to hold back an excited giggle. Grabbing Vio's shirt collar, the purple haired boy started dragging the startled hero, The violet clad youth loosing his balance and stumbling along after his shadow. Shadow couldn't help but smirk as they made it to his room. The hero yelped as he was tossed onto the bed, the dark hero locking the door. Vio blushed as Shadow suddenly pounced on him, holding his wrists and stradling his legs. Unable to move, the blond opened his mouth to speak, Shadow held both the hero's delicate wrists in one hand and put a finger to the youth's lips to silence him.

"Heh heh~ Do you want me to forgive you Vio?" The red eyed boy's voice was soft and seductive.

He watched those pretty blue eyes widen as Vio nodded. Shadow smirked, slipping his finger between the hero's lips, grinning when Vio opened his mouth a little.

"Then you'll have to do EVERYTHING I say~" he purred softly.

The boy chuckled as those deep blue eyes went wide again, but this time it wasn't just fear in them. There was something else. Excitement? Anticipation? He sighed as he felt Vio's tongue lapping at his finger, the boy gently sucking. Pulling it away Shadow watched the saliva dripping off it in fascination. After awhile his eyes went back to the blue ones beneath him. Shadow gently carressed the hero's face, smirking when the blond seemed to lean into his hand. Excitement started to flow through him. He'd wanted to do this for a long time. Licking his lips, he leaned closer to the young hero.

"Where should I start?" He whispered to the blond "Any preferences Vio~? I'm sure you know what's coming~"

"I don't care what you do to me Shadow... So long as I get to see you smile"

Shadow's heart thudded painfully at that. _'Damn Vio... He's so irresistable when he talks like that!' _He groaned softly, roughly yanking the boy's face to his own, claiming his lips in a passionate, almost desperate kiss. Their tongues tangled playfully and he was soon breathing hard. Shadow shuddered, pulling back to let the gasping hylian breathe, but not for long.

"I've waited too long to do this! Oh Vio~ You taste so heavenly~!"

He kissed the blond again feeling the violet clad youth tremble as he let his jaw go slack, joining in Shadow's almost violent kiss with an eagerness that matched.

Vio blushed as he realized what he was doing, realized he liked the thought of what was about to happen to him. He was enjoying Shadow's aggressive lip-lock. No longer caring the he couldn't breathe, he leaned into the kiss. He could feel his shadow's approval, his harsh grip loosening, though the pressure didn't relent. They were both panting, saliva dripping from their mouths as they pulled away, watching eachother, eyes half-lidded, the same 'excited' expression on both of their faces. Vio watched as his shadow slowly grinned.

****censored**  
**(They still have clothes on at the end ^^; It just got a little graphic and I don't wanna take chances)

Then they both jumped as the door exploded, startling them. Shadow turned his head to glare at whoever dared interrupt, Vio lifting his head out of curiosity, licking the taste of his shadow's tongue from his lips.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Greeting : **I see some of you added this to your watch list and faves... ^^; Cliff hanger = Responses? Duly noted though in the future I promise I shall be less cruel. Here unfolds the second chapter, we see more of Vaati, Vio and Shadow do some more things together that makes the author blush, and we find out who the homo-phobe for this story will be! Not to mention why the door exploded in the last chapter. Also I apologize for late updates, but get used to it, though a review here and there might help inspire me to keep writing~ ;D

**Warnings for this chapter : Swearing, Implied/Censored Lemon, Mild Violence, and someone gets a nosebleed~**

* * *

We left our little couple after the door exploded, thankfully we find it was not as alarming as it might seem. The story starts to have a few twists and turns, Vaati is plotting, Vio and Shadow embrace their affection, and division forms amongst the Links. This my friends is the true beginning, soon bonds will be tested and some will break. Promises and hearts will shatter alike, but that is far away. For now love blooms slowly, wind only slightly stirs, and heroes fight together...

Blue stood in the doorway, a second bomb already held above his head, but thankfully it was unlit.

"Shadow! Where is our- Holy shit! What the hell are you doing?"

He was so startled by what he saw, Shadow crouched over a none too resistant Vio who was bound by shadowy tendrils to the bed, that he dropped the bomb onto his foot, yelping as he fell over, holding his poor injured toes. The red clad hero behind him stared, his eyes widening in shock.

"V-Vio?"

The green Link pushed past him, stopping and staring, his jaw falling open. Vio lay there frozen, not sure what to do. Then he yelled as he felt his hair yanked back, Shadow suddenly furious as guards came in and grabbed the other heroes.

"You bastard!" Shadow hissed "Did you bring them here?"

"Ow! Shadow stop it! That hurts!" Vio cried out in pain as the dark Link's grip only tightened.

The green hero struggled, yelling suddenly, "Quit picking on Vio, you jealous prick! He had no idea we were coming!"

The shadowy hero's furious eyes softened as he looked down at his almost-lover's now tear streaked face. He let go of the golden locks he'd so viciously grabbed, out of fear more than anger. Fear he'd been betrayed again.

"I'm sorry Vio... I thought... Well you know.."

He gently wiped the tears from the blond's face. Feeling his chest tighten when Vio spoke.

"It's ok.. You have reason to mistrust me... I'll consider it part of my punishment..."

He was about to hug the purple clad hylian, but his blue sibling had to open his mouth.

"What the hell Vio? You fucking whore! and here we were worried about you!"

The green Link shot him an angry glare, the red one frowning reproachfully. Shadow watched Vio flinch, and look away. The crimson eyed boy stiffened in anger. How dare that blue whelp upset Vio? Especially when he already felt guilty. He spun and leapt towards the mouthy hero, his fist connecting with his blue clad stomach. Blue bent over, choking and trying to curl up in pain.

"Don't you dare insult Vio in my presence! Do you want to know what a 'whore' is willing to do for a scrap of bread? I have several friends who would LOVE one of the four for their own personal sex slave! Don't tempt me Blue! You're in MY domain now! And I literally have the power to make your life hell!"

The green hero swallowed, choosing his next words carefully. From what he'd seen Shadow was trigger happy, bipolar, and several kinds of insane. Saying the wrong thing would get them all killed. One thing he was certain of, Shadow was vain, and dominant. He had to use that.

"Shadow? We know you are all powerful here, and you know as well as I do that Blue is a bad mouthed idiot. Vio seems to be... Safe here and happy to stay. I apologize for the intrusion. Send us back to Hyrule and we'll wait for Vio to come visit us."

The Shadow looked at him, a sort of mischief sparkling in those crimson eyes. "Say please~"

The proud hero gritted his teeth. "Please."

"Please what~? Use your words Green~"

The hero sighed in irritation, swallowing his pride. "Please oh great lord Shadow! Kindly allow us to go back home."

The shadow grinned in utter glee, signaling his minions. "Send them on their way~"

The Links, minus Vio who was still bound to the bed, were jostled along, out of the room and towards the gate. The wind sorcerer scowled from a balcony as he watched their mortal enemies being led to freedom, as per order of his dark servant. "Shadow will pay for that..."

**. . .**

Shadow smiled, climbing back on top of the violet clad youth. He lay down, stroking the blond's confusion filled face.

"That ruined the mood... I don't feel like pinning you down and doing you hard anymore.." Shadow smirked as Vio's face fell, "Disappointed ~?"

"A little" Vio admitted, his cheeks turning red.

Shadow blinked in surprise, then rolled off him, laying on his back.

"Vio?"

"Yes?" The violet clad hero was shocked at the sudden shyness in his shadow's voice.

His wrists were released as the back clad Link curled up beside him, his violet haired head resting on the blond's chest.

"Why did you come back?"

The boy swallowed. He knew what Shadow wanted to hear, he wasn't sure he could say it.

"I... I missed you... I spent every waking moment wishing I hadn't betrayed you... I..."

He looked away as Shadow lifted his head to watch his now flushed face. Vio was barely of his arm was draped over Shadow's shoulders, the way he hugged him tighter as he spoke, it felt so natural, like breathing. Shadow's hand pulled his blushing face towards him, forcing him to look into those deep crimson eyes. His fear suddenly melted away, all he could think of was those beautiful red eyes.

"I Love you..." He breathed softly, watching those eyes widen and then fill with an unspoken joy.

Shadow's lips crushed against his again, this time delight fueling his passion, their arms wrapping tight around eachother as they both surrendered to the feelings running through their intertwined bodies. Shadow clumsily got on top again, refusing to break their kiss. Vio found himself gripping the back of Shadow's dark tunic, pulling him closer, wanting- no... Needing more. The feverish kisses eventually left his lips, moving down his jaw and along his neck and throat as Vio gasped, sighed, and moaned, not caring when Shadow's fangs occasionally nicked the sensitive skin.

"Ah~ Shadow~ Ngh... That feels... So nice~"

Shadow smirked a little, looking up to savor the hot and bothered look on the hero's face. He gently dragged a claw down the blond's neck, his tongue tracing the edge of one of those sensitive ears. Vio rewarded him with a deep, sexy moan and Shadow's pants suddenly felt too tight.

"Make that noise again Vio~" he whispered as he unclasped the belt holding the blond's tunic in place, using his claws to tear the purple fabric away. The youth shuddered another delicious moan tearing from his lips as those claws gently raked his chest, teeth nipping at his oh-so-sensitive ears. Shadow felt a shiver of delight dance up his spine. The little hero was starting to drive him nuts.

"Shadow~"

The crimson eyed male felt his breath catch in his throat. Oh to hear the little hero moaning his name in such a sexy tone. Deep, breathy, desperate. Just when Shadow thought he couldn't be more turned on, his pants got even tighter. He licked his lips, noticing that Vio was rather excited as well.

****CENSORED****

**(Yeah sorry... This one was bad... =l )**

The pair collapsed together onto the bed and lay there panting and enjoying the afterglow of their passion. Shadow kissed his lover's shoulder, moving to lay beside him. The hero snuggled against his chest, Shadow sighing happily in response as he pulled the blanket over them. Vio quickly fell asleep as the dark Link stroked his hair, soon closing his eyes and drifting off himself, happily dreaming, seeming to forget Vio had ever left his side. _'Oh Vio... I love you...'_

**. . .**

The blue hero stomped back and forth across the clearing.

"I can't believe that Vio! What a slut! I bet he's screaming Shadow's name right now!" (He was XD)

His voice changed to a hurtful impression of the violet clad hero. "Oh Shadow! Fuck me! Fuck me like the whore I am!"

Green glared "Shut up Blue!"

"Well That's probably what they're doing!"

"So? Vio is our brother! And he's not a whore!"

"Prove it!"

The two glared at each other, about to get in a scrap, then Red stood up, deciding he'd had enough. The cute Link threw Vio's boomerang, it connecting with both Green's and Blue's head.

"Both of you shut up! Isn't this what Vio hated? It's why he left the first time isn't it?"

Blue and Green stared in shock as Red continued.

"Who cares if Vio is sleeping with Shadow? We don't know what happened between them! Who are we to judge? Not to mention Blue's probably just jealous because he hasn't even had his first kiss yet! I doubt Vio left thinking he'd wind up as Shadow's favourite pincushion! You saw his note, he wanted Shadow to kill him!" Red quietened a little, speaking more thoughtfully now "He couldn't live with himself knowing he'd betrayed his love... He probably wanted an excuse to see him one more time... And to maybe tell him he was sorry, so that one day Shadow might forgive him... That's why he's been so depressed lately..." He sighed looking up and scowling at his wide eyed brothers "I'm done now you can stop staring!"

**. . .**

Vaati smirked as he snuck into Shadow's room, seeing the two lying in the bed. The blond lay with his head on Shadow's chest, their arms around each other. The wind mage nudged a scrap of purple cloth with his foot _'Someone was impatient~'_ The sorcerer smiled. Even before the wretched hero had betrayed them, Vaati had noticed his red eyed servant's affection for the blond. The way he smiled differently for the blue eyed youth, the way he was possessively protective of the young hylian. Watching from a distance, the cursed mage, then called Guufu was amused to see the signs that were so obvious when one's own emotions weren't involved. The shadow might as well have painted the word 'infatuated' on his tunic in neon colours. Pink perhaps. Regardless of the past, it would seem that attraction was still strongly rooted. Like an annoying weed. _'I think I can make this work for me. Punish them both, and make it count the first time.' _He grinned wickedly as a plot started to take shape. _'The hero will die by my own hands~ As for Shadow... A broken servant is a faithful servant~' _Thinking devious thoughts, the lavender haired man slipped out of the room where the two teens snuggled, one blue eye slipping open. _'Who was that? Why was he in here? So... Embarrassing...' _Vio thought, his mind still foggy from sleep. He yawned and cuddled closer to his shadow as he let it slip from his mind, drifting back into a happy sleep.

**. . .**

The three heroes settled down by a fire, not sure what to think of Vio's taste in mates. Red of course in his optimistic, accepting nature, could care less who Vio spent his time with, as long as the pair were happy in the end. Blue was naturally in a mood of sour distaste. How on earth had the nerdiest little bookworm in Hyrule managed to get laid before he did? It wasn't fair! Though it wasn't like he was jealous. He'd rather die than be anywhere near the darker version of himself. He and Shadow just wouldn't get along. Meanwhile Green was in a very odd mood of utter gloom. he wasn't sure how to wrap his head around the idea, but with Vio and Shadow happily living in the shadow realm together, he had no choice but to face it. A part of him... was most certainly gay. _'Does this make me gay too? B-but I like Princess Zelda! I can't be gay! How am I to explain this to her?' _Red hummed, ignoring his two companions as he made dinner, remembering to cut back the portions a little. He cheerfully served his silent companions, no longer caring that they were being gloomtastic and grumpy over something he didn't see a problem with. All he was worried about, was whether or not his quiet, thoughtful brother was entirely safe in the shadow realm.

**. . .**

Shadow slowly opened his eyes, smiling as he saw the hero was still sleeping in his arms, his blond haired head on the darker male's chest, a smile on his face. Shadow lay on his back, and Vio on his side, half draped over his shadow. Their legs were intertwined and their arms still encircled each other. The red eyed youth couldn't resist running his fingers through his uke's soft, golden hair. He felt the blond shift a little in response to his touch and chuckled.

"You faker! Don't pretend to sleep!"

He started to yank the blanket off, the hero growling and holding on to the soft black comforter.

"Shadow stop it! I don't wanna get up!"

Shadow only growled back and pulled harder, the pair sitting up and fighting over the blanket.

"Gimme!"

"You're being ridiculous!"

Then the ebony fabric ripped and they both fell backwards, off the bed and onto their asses. They both sat there on the floor for a moment, completely stunned, before both bursting out into childish laughter. Shadow grinned as he stood up, walking over and helping Vio to his feet. The hero smiled and hugged him, Shadow's face going bright red as his uke snuggled into him.

"I'm so happy I came back, Shadow" the hero whispered with a smile. "Even if you have to punish me, I want you to know, I love you Shadow... No matter what."

Shadow stared, his cheeks still speckled with pink, Vio tilting his head and frowning at the lack of response.

"Shadow?"

Then he yelped as he was suddenly tackled to the floor, by a grinning shadow.

"Oh Vio~ I love it when you talk like that~" Shadow licked his lips, his voice a seductive purr.

The blond blushed "Sh-Shadow?"

His seme continued like he hadn't heard, leaning so close their noses touched, "So cheesy, but somehow so... irresistable~"

Vio shivered when Shadow kissed him, moaning softly when the passionate tongue war reminded him of the night before. Shadow pulled away with a grin, watching the suddenly aroused hero.

"Mm~ Wanting seconds already Vio~?"

"Maybe a little.." The hero admitted, blushing deeply when he realized what he'd just said.

Shadow smirked, dragging a claw gently down Vio's chest, chuckling as he scraped some dried cum off the youth's skin.

"Hm... But maybe we should get you cleaned up from last time first~ how does a bath sound~?" he asked as he stroked his blushing lover's face.

The next thing Vio knew, he was dripping with both sweat and water, bent over the edge of the bathtub, yelling in utter pleasure as Shadow moaned his name into his ear. He'd never had so much fun in a tub before.

**. . .**

Vaati swallowed his disgust as he sat on Shadow's bed, wishing that damned hero wouldn't yell so loud . Having no choice but to listen as he waited for his servant to emerge from the bathroom, he gagged after an exceptionally loud yell, the hero begging for things that made Vaati's pointed ears turn an embarrassing shade of red. _'How disgusting... I don't want to hear anymore... And yet... Why must it be so fascinating that i can't stop?' _He blinked in surprise as something warm and wet landed on his hand. _'It's red... Blood? My nose is bleeding?' _The wind sorcerer quickly wiped away the crimson liquid, confusion setting in. _'Why? It's shouldn't be bleeding! I haven't bumped my nose recently or anything like that...'_ His eyes snapped up as the door to the bathroom opened. The still nude hero emerged, rubbing his face on a hand towel. His soft, blond hair and smooth, pale skin dripping with water ( Fanservice =D lol ) Vaati turned away quickly as the hero yelped in surprise to see a strange man on their bed. The mage's face was as red as the blood suddenly pouring from his nose. _'Oh my Goddesses...' _He quickly tried to stifle the flow.

The second Vio had yelped, Shadow had dashed into the room wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Vio? What's- ... Oh it's you..." He said with a scowl at his master.

The hero blushed, hiding behind his shadow, who picked up and handed the grateful youth a scrap of Shadow's torn blanket, the blond using it to hide his nudity. Vaati scowled, wiping the last of the blood from his nose before turning to shoot the shadow a glare.

"Nice to see you too Shadow."

"What do you want Vaati?"

Vio looked between them, his intelligent gaze picking up on the tension between them, the mage scowling. _'Of course it's the only one with a brain... Why not? Three out of four are idiots, but let's pick the smart one!'_

"I have a job for you. It seems the poes are getting restless, they have been attacking our farms and seem to be preparing to storm the dark castle. Perhaps you should remind them of the power of the four?"

"Why should I have to go?"

"Well I certainly can't. You know that. Not to mention You ARE the captain of the dark armies, and all the others are complete idiots. You have to show the poes you mean business. Send a low ranked minion and they won't take you seriously."

The mage spoke carefully, it seemed the hero didn't recognize him in this form, and that's how he wanted it to stay. Shadoe scowled in response, before glancing at Vio, who shrugged, saying,

"I'll still be here when you get back."

"Promise?"

Vaati blinked, surprised at the desperation in his minion's voice. Internally he grinned, _'Perfect!' _The hero also seemed a little shocked, but smiled in response.

"Shadow, I swear on the triforce and vow to the goddesses that I want to be with you forever" He said softly, making his lover blush at the amount of devotion that shone from his deep cerulean eyes.

Shadow blushed deeper as his uke hugged him, telling the dark youth "I will always be yours"

Vaati coughed, hoping to remind the pair that he was still there, in the room. They both looked at him with rosy cheeks.

"So Shadow, I suggest you prepare to depart" The mage said before getting up quickly and leaving the room. The pair made him uncomfortable when they were being all lovey dovey. Especially since they had been nude except for the two small bits of cloth they had wrapped around themselves.

**. . .**

Shadow yanked his uke into a passionate kiss, the blond gasping in surprise and dropping his blanket. The purple haired youth pulled away with a grin as his love caught his breath.

"I warned you already~ You don't even know how much that romancy talk turns me on~"

Vio blushed deeper "M-maybe we should get ready instead... I'm starting to feel really sore"

"Oh... Well I guess that last time WAS a bit rough."

"A bit? I was yelling so loud I'm sure Vaati heard us!"

"Shut up Vio~ You know you loved every damn second of it~"

The blushing hero coughed, "How about we get ready to go?"

The smug shadow snickered, "Alright... I guess I'd better bring something with me"

Vio smiled, looking around until he found his equipment belt on the floor among the scraps of purple cloth.

"Here... Take this" He said as he placed the glowing potion bottle in his shadow's hand, "It'll help if you get in over your head..."

The violet haired link frowned at his lover. "Why don't you just come with me?"

"Because knowing the nasty way poes are, and knowing you, things could get out of hand awfully fast and if I was there when a fight broke out, you'd be so worried about me, you'd get yourself hurt and that would freak me out and we'd both be injured and in a panic."

Shadow opened his mouth to argue but came up with nothing. What neither of them knew was that the true danger was right there in the castle. Like a snake under a flower, a certain sorcerer of winds waited for his prey to pluck the bait, before he would strike with deadly precision...

* * *

**Author's After-Note : **^^; Hi... Again... So a few things I realized about halfway through...

**Update Speed : **Ok So I write this on paper, then I type it out, upload, edit, and then it finally is yours to read. This process is SLOW. My chapters are fairly long. I apologize for all delays but shit happens you know. Like finals, grad, life. I'm working on this as fast as I can. (Cha.3 is UBER long too...)

**Opinion Based Narration : **Ok, when writing, it often changes 'Views' So to speak. Each section is based off whoever's viewpoint it follows. For instance, A Vaati based passage will cast the heroes in a negative light, Vio is open-minded but wary except in Shadow's presence, ect. None of these sections necessarily reflect my personal opinion.

**Humor :** Many of you might not get my sense of humor. Blue dropping the bomb on his foot was funny (To me anyway) I thought Red's outburst was humorous, as well as the scene with Vaati. At random points I try to be funny, to semi-relieve the tension

**Tension :** It isn't very high right now, basically the more breaks in the story, the higher the tension has gotten, unless it's filler stuff...

**Filler : **If I stuck to the main story of Vio and Shadow, first of all, I'd get bored, second, this would be too short.

**Fore-Shadowing : **I rarely do this, unless I've taken time to work out a plot and thrown some twists in it before writing. Usually I just free-write. I rarely set things up for future use, but this time I tried it to see how it might work out.

**Symbolism : **Rarely used, but sometimes it is. I'll point it out.

**Reviews : **At the point I am writing I have only gotten a single review. =( I'm willing to beg, I want to know what I am doing right and wrong. Suggestions, error point outs and opinions would really be appreciated... For instance, At this point The first chapter and prologue have been up for awhile and I only just now realized Girfuu, is supposed to be Gufuu = =; Help me out please! I don't mind being made to feel stupid for silly mistakes!

* * *

**Review Shout Outs (** I can haz moar? Please?**)**

**Daisypi : **is there anywhere an uncensored version exists?  
**Me : **Currently, no, and I apologize for that. I want to get this on fanfic and DA in completion before I put it somewhere else, and I'm censoring it because the site is tightening our leash and removing.. uh... Explicit content. ^^; When I get it up on AFF I'll let you all know and put a link somewhere =)

Aside from all that thanks for even reading this. =) I hope you enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Greeting : **The third chapter unfolds! Vaati's plot is revealed, the brotherhood of the Links is tested, and we find out just why the author has been hinting at the damned potion all the time. The love between a hero and a shadow is ripped apart by a vengeful mage, and the problems have only just begun! If you like the story so far, how about a review? Please?

**Something I Have to Say : **For awhile no progress was made on this. I was busy yes, but also I lacked any source of inspiration. Now I have found a new reason to keep this going, to finish it. Since I haven't been getting a lot of feedback on it yet. I found an author whose writing reminds me exactly why there is joy in writing fanfiction. The amount of emotion this writer puts in to her stories made me want to cry and to hug her. If you wish to know this writer, Her pen name is Kir Sirin, she has a profile on FanFiction. =) Kir Sirin, You may not know me, but someday I hope you read this, and know that you're the only reason I kept working on this. Kiss the darkness Eh? I believe I Shall~

**Warnings for this chapter : Heavy Violence, Swearing, and a whole lot of misery for Shadow and Vio (Sorry but this needs a plot with a bit of drama, not just fluffy bunnies and rainbows)**

* * *

Things appear to be going well for our little couple. love proclaimed, vows made, could an evil wind sweep away the happily flourishing romance? Hearts break, promises go unkept, and one lay dying at the evil hands of an angry sorcerer. Can Shadow recognize Vaati's cruel treachery before he loses all that he holds dear? And even if he does, will his love ever recover? Saving Vio's life will be the easy part... It's teaching him to love again that's the problem...

Shadow carefully stored the golden potion, highly doubting he would need it. The poes were easily soothed when agitated. After all, the dark castle provided them with the souls they needed for nourishment, plus he had an armed team of moblins to protect him. He hugged his uke goodbye, (the blond had borrowed one of Shadow's spare tunics) and blushed when Vio leaned up and kissed him right in front of Vaati and his minions. Then the dark hero decided he didn't care, kissing the blond back happily. A few of his monstrous escorts coughed after a while and he had to pull away.

"I love you" Vio whispered, clinging to his lover's tunic, the most adorable expression on his face as he begged quietly "Hurry back ok?"

Shadow hugged him tightly "I should be back before dusk, and don't worry. I'll be fine."

"You'd better be."

Vio waved until he couldn't see the little group anymore, and a little after that knowing Shadow could see farther than he could in the shadows. After awhile he sighed and turned to go back inside. He couldn't help but notice the purple robed man staring at him. The blond shuddered. The odd male made him uneasy. Those scarlet eyes never seemed to blink. He smiled, feeling relieved as he reached the room he and Shadow shared,  
_"Stay in my room Vio, none of the minions can get in there so you should be safe."  
_He smiled. Shadow was so protective of him, it was comforting to know Shadow would never let him be hurt, even in a den of monsters Shadow would rather face them himself than let Vio be attacked by them. He leaned happily on the window sil, unaware there was someone in the castle who desperately wanted his blood splattered across the floor and dripping from his pale hands. A being with a hatred so powerful, he would do anything to quench his lust for revenge. A being who most certainly, was not a minion.

**. . .**

Vaati almost chuckled as he watched the hero, alone and helpless now, his dark protector sent on a false errand. He'd ordered the poes himself to pretend to rebel, and asked that one in particular be sent to a certain place in a certain disguise. Once he got the signal that Shadow was in the Big Poes hall, he could set his plan in motion. He smirked at the memory of Shadow trying to convince the wind mage that Vio had no blame in the Great Sorcerer's downfall, that the only one deserving punishment was himself, Shadow, traitor and breaker of the Mirror of Darkness. The boy was an idiot. Vaati would never give up a chance to show the loathed hero of light what happened to those who opposed one with power like his. Vaati would punish both the heroes, and the thought made him almost giddy. He noticed a shower of red sparks above the poe's eerie abode and grinned, sending a keese messenger to meet Shadow on his way back, and send him running in the wrong direction. _'Time for a little fun~'_ He thought to himself as he opened the door to Shadow's room, his eyes locked on his now confused prey. Vengeance was a poison so sweet.

**. . .**

Shadow sighed as he got to the poe's gloomy abode. It was dark, dank and smelled like multiple kinds of rotting flesh. Shadow didn't gag. He was used to the habits of the various inhabitants of the dark realm and could care less how they tried to intimidate guests. The multiple small poes had at first tried to attack him, but soon fled the dark hero and his gleaming, purple jeweled four sword. The Big poe clicked its tongue as it materialized.

"Shadow~ Shadow~ You shouldn't wave such a dangerous toy around~"

"That's 'Lord Shadow' to you! And if you don't explain why you plan on attacking us, this 'toy' will wind up somewhere unpleasant!"

"Calm down little shadow~ We only meant to catch Lord Vaati's attention~ He's been ignoring our complaints about the soul supply."

"Because you always complain about the damn soul supply you big fat glutton!"

The angered hero kicked a small poe that had dared to creep closer to him, sending it flying ans squealing before it darted back into the shadows to hide from the furious Lord. The Big Poe giggled as he watched Shadow's outburst.

"No need to get in a huff My Lord~ An increase in our rations and we'll stop terrorizing your farmers~"

The dark hero scowled "Fine. I'll see to it that the soul count is raised. Anything else?"

"No My Lord~ That's all we wanted~"

"Then shut up and get out of my face!"

The monster giggled as it faded from sight, Shadow turning to leave with a disgusted scowl.

"What a waste of my time. come on boys! It's time to head home!"

The monsters snorted gratefully, unlike their dark leader, their noses were very sensitive and the reek of the poe's decorative choices was almost painful for them. Shadow ignored their deep breaths of relief when they were finally out of the eerie crypt, smiling as he started thinking. Soon he would be holding Vio again.

**. . .**

Green sat up with a gasp. The hero had always had a kind of foresight. Nightmares became dark premonitions. Dreams warned of future peril, and the one he just had was definitely a prophecy.

"What's yer problem?" Blue grumbled grumpily as he was woken by a frantic Green.

"Vio and Shadow! They're in danger!"

"So? That homo betrayed us for his evil boyfriend. as far as I'm concerned, let him rot."

"BLUE!" Red's voice was more shrill than usual as he gave the aggressive Link a smack. The blue hero glared at his red clad brother, who glared right back, appalled that Blue would say such a thing about his brother.

Green sighed "We don't have time for this! We have to go help Vio and Shadow!"

Red got up to follow Green, Blue staying seated and stubbornly crossing his arms.

Green shook his head "Fine. Stay here and be a selfish prick. We're going to go help our brother!"

The two left the sulking hero behind.

"Bah! Who needs em?!" Blue growled to himself as he stood up and started pacing, muttering about how annoying Red was, how Green always assumed he was the leader, trying to convince himself he wasn't going to miss them. soon however he realized he was lonely and sighed in defeat. He slowly stood up to follow his brothers, sulking still but remembering how much he'd missed them the first time they'd been separated. He knew he'd never last long without them. Even Vio was a helpful ally when you stopped to listen to him. Not to mention a dangerous foe if you had to fight against him. He kinda missed the little know-it-all... Even if he would never admit it.

**. . .**

Vio stared as the mage moved closer, "Who are you?! Shadow said minions couldn't come in here!"

He backed away from the lavender haired man, who grinned in response. Those scarlet eyes were even more unsettling up close. And the male still never seemed to blink.

"Shadow said what~? _Minions_ can't enter this room~? My dear hero~" He said softly, his hand cupping the blond's chin, an evil gleam in his eye as he continued "I assure you~ I am no minion~"

Vio swallowed, leaning away from the grinning male, racking his brain, trying to think of who this 'Vaati' might be. Dread slowly filled him, making him swallow again as he felt a breeze against his feet and noticed the way the wind was swirling around the unknown male. He knew where he'd seen that before, and the memory was not at all pleasant. Realization and fear filled his face. Shadow had his sword, he was unarmed and helpless against an powerful opponent. Even with all four, this enemy was a challenge, the evil sorcerer of winds they'd sealed away,

"Gufuu..." Vio whispered and the mage delighted in the despair in his voice.

"In this form my little hero~ You may call me Vaati~"

Vio yelped as he was thrown against the ceiling by a wave of wind, then allowed to fall to the floor, the mage smiling gently as he lifted the blond's face.

"I've been waiting to do this since you stepped foot in my castle~"

The blond was confused now, the soft tone and gentle touch, was Vaati playing with him? He was even more baffled when the mage ever so softly pressed his lips against the hero's. _'What the? Why is he kissing me?!'_ Vio yelled again as another burst of wind slammed him back against the wall, then the ceiling. He hit the floor again, and was tossed around in a merciless tempest. When he lay still on the floor again, he was certain at least one rib was broken, his head was bleeding, and his wrist had been sprained... Not to mention he was covered head to toe in lacerations and bruises. He groaned, pain making his thoughts hazy, but he knew he could taste blood. The mage chuckled softly, lightly brushing the blond's bloody hair out of his face.

"Too think dear hero~ Shadow left knowing I would be here, starving for Revenge~ He left you here defenseless~ fully knowing I could enter this room~"

"H-he'll be back... before sundown... he p-promised!"

"Oh really~? It's already dusk~ but where is he~?"

He gently lifted the hero so he could see out the window, where night was indeed fast replacing the shadow realm's version of daylight, but where was Shadow? The hero felt his heart sink, and at the next set of words whispered softly in his ear, it broke completely.

"Consider this punishment my dear hero of the light~ You betrayed him~ You had to know how it felt~"

The sorcerer grinned as he watched the pain and disbelief in the blond's eyes, he could _see_ the hero's heart breaking. He chuckled, once again slamming the blond against any hard surface, his wind mercilessly beating the hero until his body was as broken as his shattered heart.

_'Shadow... Why?'_

**. . .**

Shadow was on his way back when he was stopped by a keese bearing a written message. It was addressed to him, marked urgent, and signed by Vaati. He frowned in annoyance, wondering what the mage could want now. He sighed and sent his guards ahead, sitting on a rock as he opened the letter. Why a letter? Vaati knew he hated reading. Unless of course Vio was reading to him. but that was different... He blinked as he scanned the page, then read it again, more carefully, not sure he'd read it right. When he was certain, pain and disbelief filled his face.

_"Dear Lord Shadow Link,_

_I'm so sorry to tell you this, but your precious hero has taken off for the valley of light. It would appear he no longer cares for you, he has stolen our only remaining power source, the dark jewel*, and has fled. You should be able to catch him if you hurry. Get that gem and the traitor that stole it!_

_Sincerely, Lord Vaati, Mage of Winds"_

Shadow dropped the note, his hands shaking now. Betrayed. He'd been betrayed again, by the cute, violet clad hero. He felt his heart breaking as tears stung his eyes, unaware as he ran off in the wrong direction, that in the dark castle his uke had just had his own heart broken by the devious wind mage whose clever and careful lies were now sending Shadow on his own path of punishment. _'I have to be sure... But Vio... How could you?'_

**. . .**

The two heroes struggled, Green panting as he tried to fight off the monsters, Red desperately using the fire rod to hold off others.

"We're gonna die!" The red hero wailed.

"No we aren't" The one clad in green yelled, "Don't you dare say that!"

They both blinked in surprise as the monsters suddenly fell, the blue clad warrior standing behind them.

"You guys look like you could use a hand~!" He said with his trademark cocky grin.

Red squealed excitedly, tackling and clinging to his Blue clad brother.

"Blue! you saved us! Oh my goddesses thank you!"

"Red! Get off! Now!"

"Nu!"

The green clad hero smiled as the two bickered and Blue unsuccessfully tried to pry Red off of him. They would be alright now. With Blue on their side they would easily get through the rest of the tower and the shadow realm. Blue might be obnoxious, rude, and loud, but he was a helpful ally, a good friend, and a great brother. Green just hoped they weren't already too late to help their other brother, the one clad in purple who loved a certain shadow.

"Glad you decided to join us Blue" Green said with a smile

"Yeah whatever.. Let's just go!"

**. . .**

Shadow stared in despair at the figure in front of him. 'Vio' stood there before the gleaming valley of light, it's many beams of light reflected off the crystals that lined the path through it. He held a dark gleaming gem in one hand, the dark jewel that was the only way he and Vaati could sustain their energy under the seal. The heartbroken shadow shook as he yelled,

"You bastard! How dare you betray me again?! I hate you!"

The blond laughed heartlessly "You made it so easy Shadow~ You should've killed me when you had a chance~"

The crimson eyed male blinked back tears, "I trusted you! Dammit Vio I loved you!"

The blond laughed again "Oh Shadow you're so adorably pathetic~"

"Oh yeah? What about your vows?! You swore to me and the goddesses that you wanted to be with me! You promised you wouldn't leave me!"

"Oh please... Who cares about some old deities that have faded away with time?! Face it Shadow! I never was yours and I never will be!"

The dark hero shook. He couldn't believe it. It was true, he'd been betrayed for a second time by the boy he loved. Anger rose out of the hurt, quickly building into rage.

"You little bitch! This time I promise I'll kill you!"

The blond stepped back as Shadow charged him, the purple jeweled four sword held high. He had not been expecting this reaction. The dark hero attacked him, knocking him backwards into a bright beam of light. Instantly the hero was screaming, Vio's voice twisting into a high pitched squeal as his form began to shatter, revealing nothing more than a common poe, disguised by magic. Shadow stared, dumbstruck. _'Wait.. a poe?! Then that means... Vio's in trouble! The real Vio! Damn that Vaati! I can't believe I fell for this! How would Vio, most watched person in the entire shadow realm even get to the dark jewel, our most heavily guarded possession? And why would he give me such a powerful potion if he meant to betray me? Not to mention, I still have his foursword. He would never leave that behind! Nor would he betray the Goddesses. He adores them and knows all the old myths about them...' _ He looked to the sky and bit his lip. Nightfall had come and awhile ago too. _'I have to get back! Before Vaati kills Vio!'_ He called his shadow dragon, urging it as fast as it could go, desperate to get back in time.

**. . .**

Vaati grinned as the hero wept and cried out in pain. His blood coated the floor, the walls, and dripped from the male's pale hands.

"Yell louder little hero~ Scream for me~"

The mage was elated. Shadow had not come back, which meant he had taken the bait and was most likely facing the false Vio, the real hero lay helplessly before him, the mage's vengeance was almost complete. All that was left, was to kill the hero.

Vio's mind was completely blank. He felt like he was drowning in a sea of dark misery. _'Is this how Shadow felt? Was he this miserable when I betrayed him?' _The hero wanted to curl up and weep. He'd known he'd be punished, Shadow was not the type to simply forget someone did him wrong, in fact he probably hadn't deserved the small bit of love Shadow had given him. He was a traitor after all. Who could love someone who'd turned on them? Vio could hear someone from beyond the darkness calling him, and he was numbly aware that the physical pain had stopped. He didn't have long to ponder this as he tumbled deeper into darkness, his consciousness slipping away. When he woke next there was a sweet taste on his lips, like honey... A potion? his body no longer hurt, though his heart ached and was still screaming in agony. The fact that he'd lived, that someone had healed him, was more of a curse than a blessing. He slowly opened his eyes, surprised to see Shadow watching him with what appeared to be worry in his eyes.

"Vio! Thank the goddesses you're ok!"

The blond flinched as the dark clad hero hugged him.

Shadow frowned, "What did Vaati say to you? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You left me here... With my worst enemy... You knew who Vaati was... You knew Gufuu was here, that he could reach me, and when sundown came... You never came back..."

There were tears in the hero's eyes as he looked up at the shadow, who was too filled with guilt to say anything other than,

"I'm sorry"

A sob rose in the hero's throat, him quickly becoming more upset as he demanded answers.

"Was this my punishment?! Your way of showing me just how much it hurt?!

"Oh Goddesses Vio! No! I would never do this do you Vio, please believe me!"

"I... I don't know what to believe..."

Someone else entered the room and Vio was shocked to see Blue of all people in the doorway.

"You were out for awhile, nerd. I'll go wake the others so they can come see you... And Vio?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry... I called you a whore..." _'Shadow.. He's alright... You made the right choice Vio... Like always... If I hadn't been so stubborn, maybe we could've stayed here too.. and things would've been different...'_ The smart Link merely blinked in response, surprised and somehow happy to hear that. The blue clad hero left, returning quickly with the other two. The dark hero retreated to the corner of the room as the other three gathered around the injured blond. After awhile Vio asked what had happened, why there were all there, and how he was even alive. To his surprise, Blue stood up to explain.

**. . .**

The heroes raced through the dark castle, and for the second time Shadow's door was blown off its hinges. The lavender haired man turned to them in surprise, dropping the violet hero's limp form. The blue clad warrior was already charging him, his cursed four sword held high. The one clad in red immediately ran to his injured brother's side,

"Vio?! Vio wake up! Say something! You can't die on us!"

Green quickly soothed the panicked Red, knowing if he freaked out he could hurt Vio even more. The blue hero glared at the mage who was backing away from the blue jeweled blade, gleaming in the youth's hand. He hated that blade. Blue looked back at Vio's pathetic state. His body broken and bleeding, tears flowing from his eyes as he struggled to breathe. He turned back to the wind mage, pure fury in his voice.

"How dare you hurt Vio you red eyed freak! I'll teach you to mess with one of my brothers!"

He raised his blade and began to beat the sorcerer with the flat edge, not cutting, inflicting pain for the sake of pain. The purple clad sorcerer tried to flee, he wasn't strong enough to face the three, and he had expended too much energy on the one clad in violet. There was no point, the blue hero dragged him back, calling him a coward and punching him in the face for not being man enough to stand and fight. Vaati responded with a wind attack that knocked the blue hero into the wall, the hero retaliating with a running slash. Vaati felt the blood spatter on his face and his hands, he knew the wound was fatal. For a human. Blue turned back and glared as the mage glared back.

"No one hurts my brother and gets away with it. Whoever you are, when you get to whatever afterlife you receive, you can tell em I sent you!"

The blue hero charged again, avoiding the blades of wind Vaati attacked with and driving his four sword through Vaati's chest.

"Fool.." The mage hissed. "You'll pay for this..." Then he collapsed, no longer breathing. The wind mage was gone. His lust for vengeance leading to his own death. But just the fact that he was defeated, didn't fix the damage done. Vio still lay dying. It was then that Shadow burst into the room.

"Oh Goddesses! Vio!"

He ran to the side of the boy he loved, kneeling and leaning over him worriedly.

"Vio.. This is all my fault..."

The blue clad Link was silent, watching Shadow's grief-stricken face. He felt sorry for the dark hero. Looking at him he could see it now. Shadow loved Vio. _'I guess I'm alright with that...' _The black clad Link could feel tears falling down his face but he didn't care. Vio lay there dying and all he could do was watch and cry. Unless... He quickly took out the glowing potion Vio had given him, suddenly feeling very hopeful. The red and green heroes held their breath, crossing their fingers and praying to the goddesses. Shadow carefully opened the bottle, holding the injured blond's head up as he slowly poured the golden liquid down his throat. Shimmering gold sparkles surrounded the blond and his body glowed as it healed. A healthy glow was left behind instead of the deathly pallor. His breathing returned to normal and his heart began to beat strongly again. They all sighed in relief, green and red cleaning Vio off, wiping away all the blood and changing his filthy borrowed tunic for a clean violet coloured one. Blue helped Shadow prepare a new room for the recovering hero, who was brought in by Red and Green. Then it was time to wait until Vio opened his eyes. Shadow refused to leave his side from that point onward, sending a minion to deal with Vaati's body. But the dead mage had already disappeared. The Moblin just grunted and went back to the mess hall. He could care less about where the mage's remains had gone.

**. . .**

Vio frowned, looking at Shadow now.

"What took you so long?"

"Vio, trust me please, I never thought that Vaati would try to kill you, I thought he knew his defeat was my responsibility and mine only. Forgive me Vio, I never should've left you alone! I'm so sorry!" He swallowed, telling the hero all that had happened, the poe with the fake dark gem, Vaati's letter, all of it. The blind hero watched him as he spoke, his face expressionless. then when Shadow finished, Vio turned away.

"I'm tired" Was all he said as he lay down. The other heroes nodded, turning to leave. Shadow swallowed again, fighting both tears and the urge to scream at the top of his lungs. He loved the hero. He loved him more than anything. He said nothing, reaching out to stroke the hero's face, before pulling back with a sigh and turning to leave. If only he'd told him when he'd had the chance. Now Vio might never love him again.

**. . .**

The violet clad hero was confused as he lay there thinking. Why was Shadow acting like he loved him still? Wasn't that supposed to be a charade? A trick to make sure Vio felt the full pain of betrayal? He was a traitor after all. If what had happened was not his punishment then what was it? And how could Shadow believe he would take that stone? He hadn't known of its existence, and if he'd meant to destroy Shadow and Vaati, coming here alone would've been stupid. He chased his thoughts around and around without finding any answers in them, until he fell into a restless sleep. He was only sure of two things. He loved Shadow, more than he thought he should. and He was going to have trouble now, looking into Shadow's crimson eyes without thinking of Vaati's scarlet ones. The blond tossed in his sleep, filled with the same repeated nightmare, Vaati hissing in his ear, telling him he'd been betrayed, then melting into an image of his purple haired love, claws raised to attack. The third time he woke screaming in a pair of protective arms, a familiar voice whispering to him.

"Shh, Vio, shh.. It's ok.. You're safe now, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again... I'll protect you Vio, don't be afraid..."

The blond's screams and struggling eventually faded as the soothing voice calmed him, assuring him he was fine. Those gentle yet strong arms made him feel safe, and even the scent made him relax. Soon he was peacefully sleeping in the dark hero's arms. Shadow sighed as he lay his love back down, tucked him in, and slowly left. _'I love you Vio... Now if only you knew...'_

* * *

*The dark gem is my excuse, I mean reason ^^; for Vaati's and Shadow's survival. Basically it's a source of dark power, not as powerful as the mirror mind you, it barely gives off enough for the two to maintain their forms and powers.

**Author's After Note : **So this one was... Ok straight up this is the point where the author is a complete jerk for the sake of story-line. Yes I am cruel, but isn't your interest piqued? what was starting to get a little dry is now suddenly highly tense, and the bitter flavor of the doom and gloom atmosphere suddenly adds incentive to know how it ends right? Please say yes...

**About the Story :** A friend of mine was speaking to me earlier after reading my fanfic (You'd better know who you are, you're being mentioned here after all XD) He said he didn't usually like Yaoi fanfics but he liked mine and now I wish to explain how mine is a little different from most he may have read. First off, I use a particular writing style involving not constantly using 'he' 'she' or names. You've probably noticed my reminders of their eye colour or hair colour or other obvious things. Another thing is I put my own emotions into the reactions, then tweak it to the personality of each character. That would be why they all act a little OoC ^^; (Or in certain cases, a lot OoC) but a little easier to relate to, REAL emotion has been applied my friends. And my final point, and part of the reason I WANTED to censor this (Yes I wanted to) and also why I'm trying to go for more fluff than lemon, is because there are a lot of plot-less fanfictions, that are just for the sake of yaoi, and I have to honestly admit... I've had days where my mind leapt out of my head and into the gutter, chanting "Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi! Sexy! Smut! Sex! Sex! Smutty! Yaoi! Sex!" and I will often enjoy reading fanfics consisting of pure smutty yaoi, I just don't write them.(At least... not anywhere outside my head) What I write becomes more focused on the story-line, and how the characters are feeling and how they relate to each other rather than just straight up pivoting around the sex. and I believe that is what makes it different...

* * *

**Review Shout Outs (I haz more! =D )**

**Pantherstar101 : **I think the story is cool so far!  
**Me : **^-^ Thank you, I'm glad to know it's being enjoyed! (No seriously... I'm new at this and hearing that made my day)

**MidnaDarkShadow (guest) : **Are you going to post it somewhere else so we can read the lemon? O3o  
**Me : **o-o Er... I've already answered this... I'm not going to post this in another version until it's up in it's completed form... But when I do, I'll put a link in the prologue and epilogue. ^-^ Now no more asking for smexxy Lemon ok?

**KaitoXMeikoforever : **Uh i really don't know what to say, but uh kind of creepy... write more chapters... PLEASE!**  
Me : **=D Will do! Glad you like it that much! ((Trust me, that's not that creepy))

**Guest : ** NOT FAIR! Why does it have to be censored?! not fair not fair not fair not  
fair! the other stories have the "good parts" Not fair! NOT  
FFFFAAAAIIIIIRRRRR!  
**Me : **O_o uh... Fanfiction... imposing the rules... I'll post it uncensored on my AFF account ok? Just not yet. ((That was a little overboard...))


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Greeting : **So where we left off was awful and sad and now comes the part where I try to make everything better again, just after some really tense and climactic part... But by now this thing has a mind of its own so let's see where it goes~

Also I uh... Got some inspiration for the idea of the soul contract, and the soul eating poes... *Shot* Ok the idea wasn't mine at all. This awesomely brilliant person used it first - MyouTakara after getting the idea from the equally awesome Kurotorasempai... go ahead and look them up...

**Warnings for this Chapter : My sense of humor strikes again! Also a bunch of craziness happens, and mild violence, Swearing, and beware of evil bunnies, I mean what?**

* * *

Shattered hearts and broken promises, not to mention a missing Vaati. Things look grim but there is some hope. How far is Shadow willing to go to win Vio's trust? And will Vio open his heart again? Or will he continue to shut out even his own feelings? Perhaps some unlikely circumstances are all that is needed to melt the ice around his heart?

Vio sighed as he woke, surprised to see Shadow waiting with a tray of warm food. Sausages, pancakes, and eggs, all just the way he liked them. The dark hero fixed his pillows to help him sit up.

"You'll need to keep your energy up Vio... I made you breakfast..."

The blond said nothing as he watched shadow leave the room, not sure he should eat, but the smell and his growling stomach won out over caution. He greedily gobbled down the food, shocked at how hungry he was. _'I guess I did almost die...'_ He lay back when finished, wondering if he was allowed out of bed. _'I want a bath...' _He blushed at the memory of his last bath, his heart aching as he realized he missed Shadow's embrace. _'Why do I still want him to love me?' _He shook it off, starting to get out of bed when Shadow returned, talking to Blue this time. Baffled as he was by the fact those two were together, Vio was more startled at the fact he could stand with ease. _'That must've been some potion.. Could it have been? The rare potion? But why would...?' _He looked up to see Shadow's concerned crimson eyes watching him.

"Vio are you sure you can walk?"

"Yes Shadow, I feel fine"

Fighting the urge to hug him, the violet clad hero passed by the dark clad one, heading to the bathroom to wash up. Shadow sighed as he left the room. _'Vio... What'll it take... to make you trust me?'_ Blue only scowled, saying nothing. _'For the smart one he sure is dumb sometimes...'_

**. . .**

Days passed, then they turned into weeks. Vio would no longer flinch when Shadow touched him, but that was about the only change time had on the situation. Meanwhile more problems were quickly on their way, the moblin hadn't informed anyone of Vaati's missing corpse, and in fact had forgotten. Dead bodies don't just disappear... Do they?

Vio sighed as he put his book down, looking over to where Shadow was sitting across the library. He was so far away... But Vio still refused to call him over. He was a traitor, and knowing what betrayal felt like, he still couldn't believe Shadow loved him. Not to mention, that dark hero had never spoken the three little words Vio had wanted so badly to hear.

Shadow sighed too, watching his blond love from a distance. He still had no clue how to prove his affection. He missed holding the blond, and was getting a little impatient with waiting. He fidgeted a little, remembering what it had been like before Vaati's cruel revenge, and growled a little as he slammed his book down. He didn't want to be patient. He didn't want to wait for time to fix this, he'd just have to show the stubborn little blond how much he loved him. He stood up and approached the startled and confused hero in a huff.

"Come. Now!"

The dark male demanded as he grabbed the hero's wrist and proceeded to drag him out of the library.

"Shadow?! What are you doing?! Where are we going?!"

"Our room."

"What? Why?"

"Why do you think? I can't stand this anymore Vio, I need you, dammit I-"

Shadow never got to finish, Red had come running through the hall, carrying a box from Shadow's room, which was being cleaned out after the bloody ordeal with Vaati had left it mostly destroyed.

"Shadow~! What do you want us to do with- Wah!" The cute hero cried out as he tripped over a loose stone, the box and its contents tumbling onto floor. The dark hero yelped, grabbing the box and throwing the fallen papers back inside it. _'Oh Goddesses it had to be this box?' _he held the box behind his back, his face bright red. Figured the box full of pictures of him and Vio was the one spilled at his love's feet. The purple clad hero frowned.

"What's that?"

"N-nothing!"

The smart hero frowned, staring and asking in a dead serious tone, his face calm and just as serious as his voice.

"Shadow, is that porn?"

The dark hero was mortified.

"Gah?! Porn?! No!"

"Shadow you don't have to be embarrassed" Was there a trace of amusement in Vio's voice?

Red chimed in too "Yeah~ Porn is normal for boys our age!"

The Shadow just stood there, blushing brightest red and too stunned to speak now. _'Oh Goddesses.. Kill me now...'_ Blue joined them and looked between the mortified dark hero, the smart hero, who's mouth was twitching as though he wanted to smile, amusement sparkling in his eyes, the cute cheerful hero, grinning away, and the box behind Shadow's back. Not sure he wanted to know he asked what was going on.

"Shadow has porn in the box!" Red chirped happily, getting a startled reaction from Blue, a cough from Vio that may have hid a snicker, and a panicked denial from Shadow.

"N-no! It's not porn! I swear it isn't porn!"

Blue stepped back, uncertain how to react as the other two responded.

"Sure Shadow~ I'm totally going to believe that~" Vio teased, unable to contain his amusement any longer he openly grinned.

Red giggled "You know it's totally ok if you're into that kind of stuff~"

Shadow shook now, "IT'S NOT PORN!"

"Prove it!" Vio dared, the red hero jumping from one foot to the other excitedly

"Yeah! We wanna know what it is if it isn't porn!"

The dark hero scowled "No! It's embarrassing!"

"Embarrassing because it's porn?"

"Dammit Vio! Shut up about the porn!"

The sulky dark hero scowled "If you must know, they're just pictures of pleasant memories ok?!"

The violet clad hero blinked. "Pleasant memories? Like what?"

Shadow sighed, still blushing but not as fiercely. For the first time since the incident with Vaati, Vio was smiling and speaking to him, this might be his only chance... He shoved the box towards the hero, scowling like a grump as he sat down and started to sulk.

"Fine. Go ahead and look." The smart Link tilted his head, curious and confused he sat down and started to look through the box, blinking and blushing a little.

"This is...? And these are...?"

Green came dashing into the hall "Guys!"

Blue quickly shushed him. "Vio might finally be getting over it!"

"Ok, but guys!"

"Green shut up for a minute!"

Just then the ceiling was torn open, some great beast roaring in the background, Green diving for cover and yelling "I tried to tell you!"

Blue quickly grabbed Red and pressed him against the wall, shielding him from debris with his own body, which coincidentally was pressed up against Red, whose face suddenly matched his tunic as he shoved his 'brother' off.

"Blue! D-don't do that! You were way too close to me there!"

"What?! YOU'RE the one who's always tackling me over and invading my space!"

"Yeah well I don't pin you to the wall!"

"I was trying to protect you! Maybe next time I ought to let a giant rock crush you!"

Green sighed. Those two never changed. Even at a time like this...

**. . .**

Shadow had snapped his head up as he heard the ceiling start to be torn away. He didn't have time to get Vio out of the way, so he tackled him over, and protected his love with his body, Vio staring in shock. When the rocks stopped falling he looked up worriedly at Shadow's pained face.

"Shadow?!"

"I'm alright... Just a few bruises... Nothing I can't handle... The real problem is my leg... It's stuck"

Vio looked and almost panicked at the sight of the huge rock pinning Shadow's left leg. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to stop and think. There was a smaller rock beside the large one, creating a big enough gap that the circulation wasn't cut off. However if he moved that rock, Shadow's leg would be crushed. The only option was to move the larger one first, and the best way to do that would most likely be to use a lever. The monster above screeched, catching his attention and making his mouth fall open. The great black beast had bat like wings and clawed tentacles. It's one massive eye was full of malice. Somehow, Gufuu was back.

**. . .**

Green leaped forward to face the monster, Blue and Red, both still blushing a little, quickly stepped forward to back him up. He looked back to see Vio hesitating, his brow furrowed as he undoubtedly tried to come up with an ideal solution. Green sighed knowing his brother was trying to push emotion out of the way for logic, and knowing that he wouldn't be of help if he was too busy worrying about Shadow.

"Blue, help Vio get Shadow free, Red, You and I are going to keep Gufuu busy for awhile"

They both nodded, ready to do as they were asked. They were in hero mode now. And Green had once again adopted his role as leader. If they had any hope of success, it would be by working together.

"Alright Red... I have a bow, so it should be helpful with distracting Gufuu, what's in your slot?"

"Vio's boomerang..."

"What? You still have that?"

"I couldn't just leave it there..." The cute hero pouted as they dodged an attack.

"Whatever, just use it! It may be helpful in this situation"

He began to fire off arrows, as Red used the boomerang. Keeping up the constant attacks and dodging was tiring though and they wouldn't be able to keep it up long. _'Blue... Vio... Hurry!'_

**. . .**

Blue frowned as Vio tried to a pull a large wooden beam free of the rubble. They both gave it a yank, it coming loose enough to be pulled out.

"Why such a large one?"

"To maximize the leverage our combined weight will have and make it easier to shift the larger rock."

"Wha... Nevermind... Why not push the smaller one?" He asked as they rammed the beam between the two boulders.

Shadow lay there and waited, watching over his shoulder curiously as Vio started to push down on the end of the beam.

"The angle the little rock is at is just enough to hold the big one up so that it isn't crushing Shadow's leg, help me please... So if we move the little one, the big one will fall right on his leg and most likely fracture it or worse."

Blue shoved downward, wishing Vio didn't have to talk like he was smarter then everyone. This was why they didn't get along. Vio had to explain why he was sure there was something behind a wall, bla bla bla draft bla bla echoes... meanwhile Blue just wanted to be told where to put the bomb so he could watch the explosion.

"In short terms Vio?"

"We push here, more power pushes rock. We move little rock, big rock squish Shadow."

"Thank you. Was that so hard?"

They both shoved hard downward, the rock shifting but not enough.

"Again!" Vio growled, his blue clad brother nodding.

This time they managed to roll it a little, panting as they held it up just long enough for Shadow to yank his leg free. He sat up and watched as the rock slammed down where his leg had just been.

"Shadow? You ok?"

He looked up at the worried blond as his aggressive brother went to join the others.

"I'm fine, lets go kick that sorcerer's ass!"

Vio nodded but he was still wondering how Gufuu was even alive let alone this powerful.

**. . .**

Vaati gasped as he was revived by a poe, clinging to the minion as he was half carried half dragged to the hall of the Big Poe.

"Lord Vaati~? How undignified~" he giggled as he poked the helpless mage

"Shut up... I want power... And after this Shadow will in no way be willing to help you poes..."

"Oh dear my Lord, The plan was a failure then~?"

"Shut the hell up! I am willing to offer my soul after death, in exchange for the strength to crush those pathetic heroes!"

The poe giggled, thinking about it. Vaati's soul was a powerful thing indeed and enough to feed him for a long while. "Sure thing my Lord~ The power of Gufuu, greatest mage of all time, shall once again be yours~"

A floating contract appeared before him and Vaati quickly signed. He grinned as he felt the power he once controlled once again fill him. With any luck the one clad in violet had died and now the four could never reunite. He turned his attention to the dark castle. Perhaps he should wait awhile and recover from the blue hero's viscous attack.

**. . .**

The five heroes stood, ready to fight now, the green and red clad ones already panting.

"Alright!" Green called out "Let's take this guy down!"

They already knew how to deal with this enemy, and it was even easier this time around, with Shadow using his abilities to hold Gufuu still with dark tentacles. It was in fact child's play as Blue managed to reach the eye first, stabbing his sacred sword down as hard as he could.

"I warned you about fucking with my brothers!" He yelled as the beast let out a dying shriek and vanished. The heroes looked around.

"Well that was kinda annoying..." Shadow said with a frown, blinking as he spotted Vio.

The hero clad in purple was kneeling by the rubble smashed box, looking at the few pictures that had survived, feeling how worn they were, wondering how much exactly Shadow had missed him. Shadow blinked in shock when Vio turned and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Shadow"

* * *

**Author's Afternote :** Whoot-for-writing-at-4-AM-and-I-thought-the-porn-thing-was-super-funny-how-'bout-you?! *Epic inhale* Hi! =D So in direct contrast from the doom gloom and depression of the last chapter, have some humor! Personally, I hated writing that last chapter but I loved writing this one =D Oh and yes. I killed Vaati. Twice. U mad? *insert trollface*

**Vaati fans : **Leave poor Vaati alone! (They mad XD)

**Me : **Oh shut up! Payback for childhood wasted getting my ass kicked!

**Vaati : **That wasn't MY fault, my weakness was obvious enough...

**Me : **STFU Vaati! ; *knew weakness but horrible fail with timing*

**Vaati : **

*utter silence*

Anyway I hoped you liked the chapter =D review it please? Pretty please? I you want me to continue it's in your best interest... Just saying ^-^ More likely to keep going if you tell me you want more~

* * *

**Review Shout Outs : (I love you all ;u;)**

**Songofstorms (Guest) : **Interesting, I actually much prefer this censored, if that makes sense. I like this so far.  
**Me: **Well that was the point =) too many fanfics of straight uncensored Yaoi, I want to focus on emotion. I'm glad to get so much positive feedback too ^u^ You guys are awesome!

**KaitoXMeikoforever : **i love this story! r u going to make more chapters? Please do so. :D  
**Me : ** I have seen this username before = = ... Yes don't worry ^^; I'm still writing, and I'll be skipping the part where I write on paper since I'm no longer at school where hauling my heavy laptop around would suck acorns. So possibly faster updates, don't hold your breath though.

**phineasxferb lovers6635 : **:) so good but wish u could... U know moar detailed. :)  
**Me : ***stares* . . . *mutters about yaoi, censor, lemons, and something about pie* Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like the story! =D

**MyouTakara : **Hahaha, censoring the good parts? See, this is why you make a dummy account,  
so if one story gets reported, you don't lose everything.

Anyway, nice take on the premise. (Shadow is certainly less insane here than  
he is in Traitor) I hope Vio doesn't end up blaming Shadow!  
**Me : **XD hello Myou~ glad to see you checked my story out! Well This is kinda my main and I wanted to post this here. Besides, if they really want lemons, clicking a link won't be too hard ^^; I hope. And Yeah I hope this chapter clears up any concerns over Vio blaming/eternally hating Shadow XD (As well as I hope you don't mind me *cough* borrowing the idea of poes eating souls or the other one with the soul contracts ^^; And yes, I'm not sadistic enough to make Shadow too crazy and I honestly prefer the gentle caring type of semes... (I'm such an uke .) but I hope you liked the way I portrayed everyone anyway! (Long response is long..)


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Greeting : **XD Hi! So we continue after the craziness and fluff filled last chapter (Ending was fluffy to me anyway~) I hope you all are enjoying my portrayal of the Links and Shadow and all the wacky things I seem to find very funny =D Worth a review? C'mon, you gotta scroll down to read it anyway~ And I love hearing what you have to say, even if it's something random. I'll seriously respond even if all you say is 'Taco'. If you sign in to review you'll get a PM and a shout out in the next chapter too! At least until I stop writing, but I'll still PM you...

**Warnings For This Chapter : Implied Lemons/Yaoi, Language, Red Cries (It was important for character development! Hush)**

* * *

And picking right up from the fluffy end of the previous chapter...

The dark hero blinked, gently hugging the blond. Vio pulled away, holding out the picture he still had. It was one Shadow recognized quickly, being very familiar to him. The edges were frayed and the colours were a little faded. The picture of Vio and himself, laughing on the bed.

"Looks like a favourite..." Vio said softly, looking up from the image with a smile. "I remember this... I fell off the bed afterwards... But I don't remember what we'd said..."

Shadow chuckled at the memory "Yeah you did... and I don't either..."

Vio took a deep breath and forced himself to, for the first time since Vaati's attack, look up into Shadow's deep crimson eyes. They were warm, red, and held a kind of caring in them Vio had never seen before. Right now they looked a little sad, and it made him feel guilty for worrying the violet haired shadow so much. How could Vio even compare those eyes, with the cold, empty orbs that Vaati had possessed? Shadow meanwhile held his love's cerulean gaze, seeing the uncertainty, the guilt and the sorrow Vio was feeling. He hugged the hero, sighing a little.

"I don't blame you Vio... I would have felt exactly the same.."

"I'm still sorry... I hurt you over something like this... I never should've doubted you..."

"I'm sorry I gave you reason to doubt... I mean... You at least told told me you loved me... Dammit you even proclaimed your feelings to the goddesses, and I never even said I love you..."

"Maybe you should say it now?" The hero looked at him hopefully.

Shadow frowned "I just did.." The blond sighed, dropping his gaze.

The red eyed male grinned "But I'll say it again anyway, Vio, I love you, and don't you dare forget it"

The blond blinked, then chuckled "I won't..."

"Aww.. Aren't you two cute?!"

They both turned to scowl, or in Shadow's case glare, at the red clad hero that had interrupted their touchy feely moment. They exchanged a glance and grinned at each other before turning to Red, smiling all too sweetly.

"Oh but we aren't the cutesy couple around here~" Vio began with a smirk to match the one on Shadow's face.

"Yeah~" Shadow joined in "We're no where near as cute as the other couple~"

Red began to fidget "Wh-what other couple?" He asked nervously.

Vio feigned surprise "Oh? You don't know?"

Shadow mimicked Vio's reaction "Well that's odd! You are half of the pair, how could you not know?"

Red blushed "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Vio smirked "I think he's lying~"

Shadow nodded in agreement "Yup! He must be"

They both grinned as Blue started to approach out of curiousity, Vio quickly grabbing, spinning, and shoving Red towards the blue clad Hero, whispering in his ear.

"Give him a kiss for us would you~?"

Blue blinked as a blushing red was shoved against his chest. The cute hero stared for a minute then yelled,

"I don't like you like that!" Before fleeing the area and running into the room he was staying in.

As soon as his door slammed Vio and Shadow broke out in laughter, Blue glaring at them.

"What did you say to him?"

The pair grinned, deciding they might as well mess with Blue, if just to keep things fair

"Oh nothing~" Vio smirked as he spoke "We were just teasing him about the major crush you have on him~!"

Blue flinched and stepped back "Wh-what?! I don't have a crush on Red!"

Shadow chuckled "Of course you do! You don't have to be shy about it~"

The blue hero growled, even though he was blushing a little

"I just fucking told you! I don't have a crush on Red!"

"No need to get defensive~" Vio chuckled, smirking at the suddenly flustered Blue.

Blue glared at him. "To hell with you guys, I'm leaving!"

He huffed as he stomped away, also slamming his door shut. The devious duo burst out laughing, Shadow rolling on the floor and kicking his feet while Vio doubled over holding his stomach.

"Oh that was priceless~!"

"I know! Didja see Blue's face?! Hahaha! I thought he was going to hit something!"

They grinned at each other,Vio holding out a hand to help the violet haired Link up, only to be yanked into his shadow's lap.

"Sh-Shadow!"

The dark hero chuckled, cuddling him happily. "I missed you Vio..."

"I know..."

"You know what would be really nice right now?"

"What?"

"Another bath~"

Vio only blushed in response.

**. . .**

Blue stomped back and forth across his room. How dare they even imply he liked Red, Red was his brother, nothing more. He stopped looked towards the door as he heard sobbing and a knock.

"B-Blue? V-Vio and Shadow w-were being mean... C-can I come in?"

The Blue hero sighed, he didn't want to see Red at the moment, but he couldn't leave his brother crying out there.

"Sure.. Come on in..."

The door opened and he expected Red to stand shyly in the doorway, like usual, but to his surprise the cute hero slammed the door as he ran into the room and straight into Blue's chest, clinging to his brother's tunic and crying. The aggressive Link stared, startled by this, but recovering and awkwardly hugged his crying other self. He listened to Red babble about how mean Vio and Shadow were for teasing him, and watched his tears fall onto his water coloured tunic. _'Odd... Is this how Green and Vio feel when Red comes to them after I make him cry?' _he hugged his brother clad in the colour of roses,

"Shh... It's ok Red... They were just being jerks..."

Red sniffled and looked up at Blue, the hot headed Link forgetting how to breathe as he realized how cute Red was.

"Thank you Blue... You aren't usually this nice.."

Red mumbled, cuddling closer to the now blushing blue hero and closing his eyes as he rested his head against Blue's chest. Soon Red had fallen asleep and Blue watched him, swallowing a little as he realized something, _'Maybe Vio and Shadow were right...'_

**. . .**

Back in Hyrule the princess of destiny, Zelda, fidgeted nervously as she watched her kingdom through the window. Something bad was about to happen to her precious land of Hyrule, and the Heroes were nowhere to be seen...

"Hurry home Link... Before you don't have a home to come back too..."

She jumped as she heard a childish giggle behind her, turning to see an empty room.

"That's odd I could've sworn I'd heard-"

Zelda's piercing scream echoed through the halls, the guards in a panic going to find out what was wrong.

**. . .**

Green sat up quickly, panting and drenched in his own sweat, another prophetic dream, or rather a one was vividly clear and all too real, meaning it was either happening soon, or already too late.

"Guys!"

He yelled as he ran through the halls, yanking open Red's door, confused to find his brother's room empty, but shaking it off and going to find Vio and Shadow.

"Wake up!"

He demanded as he burst into Shadow's room, the dark hero grumbling in displeasure at being woken, Vio blinking in annoyance.

"Geez Green... What do you want?"

"Zelda! Danger! Hurry up!"

The green clad hero was in a panic, but Vio got the message. He got out of bed, dressing himself quickly and tossing Shadow's clothes at the groggy violet haired Link.

"Get up Shadow, we have to go to Hyrule!"

The dark hero yawned and groggily replied with some sort of acknowledgement, Green dashing off to Blue's room, stopping and staring out of shock. Blue was asleep, sitting up with his back against the wall, Red cuddled up against him, Blue still slightly hugging his brother in his sleep. Green stared unable to speak _'Oh my... Now at least four out of five parts of me are gay... I can't believe it...' _Vio frowned wondering why Green was just standing there looking more gloomy than Red when he wasn't allowed to bake.

"Green? What are you- Oh my... Shadow come here!"

The violet hero snickered as his dark love came to see, Shadow joining in with barely contained laughter. Just then Green snapped out of his depression.

"Now is not the time! Blue! Red! Get up we have to go!"

The two woke up, Red blinking sleepily before yelping as he was shoved away by a blushing and suddenly irritated Blue, landing on his rear as he hit the floor.

"Ow! why'd you do that Blue?" He whined unhappily.

The Blue hero scowled "What do you want Green?"

The Red hero frowned at being ignored but didn't complain, getting up and dusting himself off. Green quickly explained his nightmare, Hyrule castle, swallowed by darkness while Princess Zelda screamed for help.

"We're going back to hyrule."

The four others exchanged glances, Red nervously looking at Blue, who grinned excitedly, eager for another adventure. Shadow's arms found themselves around Vio's waist, worriedly watching his lover's face, not wanting to be left behind, meanwhile Vio was smiling reassuringly at him. The hero clad in violet would not be leaving his black clad lover behind.

* * *

**Author's Afternote : **Hi! I like cheesecake! XD So anyway about Vio suddenly loving Shadow again, well with the several weeks that went by, Shadow DID gain back his trust, it was Vio's mind that wasn't accepting the fact that he loved Shadow and that Shadow loved him, over logical hero that he is, he was convinced no one could love a traitor. My theory is that when so many things are happening at once and your thoughts are in such a jumble your mind can no longer think, it shuts up enough that you can hear your heart again... Also I've decided to add Red X Blue to my ship list, enjoy all you fans of the cheerful hero and the aggressive Link being lovers, or at least in love, but this story is supposed to focus on Vio and Shadow, so no lemons from the primary coloured duo... Also... Have some Lemons =D Imaginary not described by me lemons! I'm serious... I'm not doing another dirty scene... It'll be implied when sexytimes occur but if you're STILL here for the lemons, you're crazy. Leave. =|... Anyway... Please review? It means a lot... To me at least...*insert cute begging face*

* * *

**Review Shout Outs (You guys are so awesome X3) : **

**SongofStorms (Guest) : **This one was pretty good! Vio finally returns to his IC glory for  
Shadow's porn! Bet you never thought you'd ever read that sentence. But  
there's just one tiny thing I'd like to point out... People have been writing  
too much "straight yaoi?" *raises eyebrow* Pretty sure that's almost an  
oxymoron... Do continue, this is a great story! It takes a while for updates,  
but it's well worth it.  
**Me : ***Twitch* hello again... Don't you have an account or something? Why you always a guest? Anyway thanks for reviewing XD and yeah he's been an OoC uke for awhile hasn't he? Didja miss the serious Vio? ^w^ And no... I didn't.. XD I love oxymorons but that one was unintentional. It takes awhile? O.o Bro that one was up fast... usually takes me 2,3 maybe 4 weeks for an update ^^; I get busy doing other things, not gonna lie, sometimes I'm just lazy and other times it's a lack of inspiration. There are stories I've been waiting on for 1 update every month and a half...

**phineasxferb lovers6635 :** I again, really like this story! Thx si much for posting it!  
**Me : **You're welcome! ^-^ I'm glad you're enjoying it =)

**X-rx (Guest) : **Awesomeness! I sure hope you posted this on DA! X3  
**Me : **Why of course I did XD I wouldn't neglect my DA watchers~

**Lauren (Guest) : **that was cool and when is part 6 and 7 coming out ?  
**Me : **O.o Part 6 AND 7... I'm not sure how long you guys want this to be (but yes there will be a part seven.. though at first there wasn't..) but I'm not sure I can shove enough filler in there... But then I am very good at pulling bs... We'll see where I can take this... And the chapters come out when they get finished.

**MyouTakara : **Yeah, yeah. I suppose you're right. *laughs * All concerns are cleared! (And  
the porn/ memorable photos scene was ADORABLE!) I don't mind you borrowing  
ideas at all! The idea I used came from a combination of Kuro-chan influence,  
and a scene in the manga where it's mentioned that Gufuu actually did that,  
so.  
Ahaha...yeah, I scare myself sometimes. But Traitor Shadow does have his  
moments! Vio's just usually not conscious for them... (That's ok. _ )  
I enjoyed it alot! Is it nearly done though, now that Vaati's defeated? Or  
does Vaati get some redemption?  
**Me : **XD Yeah the story wouldn't turn out as fluffy if I made Vio hate Shadow... (Why thank you, ^ ^ Thats more or less what I was going for, that and laugh your a** off funny XD if that's your type of humor) Ah it was mentioned? Must've not been fully awake... Or I was skimming... ^^; Yes, Traitor Shadow does get very cuddly... after he renders Vio unconscious...XD Thanks! That's great to know ^ ^ ! Well it was going to be, but based on what the feedback has been like (Gee is it ever picking up nicely) and with some newfound inspiration and some new ideas flowing in... I think I shall continue it... And as for redemption for Vaati... I don't know... = =; I don't like him enough to bend the rules and bring him back... I have no pity for the mage of winds... *holds a grudge from childhood* ((WOW... Our responses get long = =; Even here...))

**IshaxDarkxLink3 (Guest) : **AWESOME! Hey um...You wrote shut-up like this: Shutup Vio!  
Should'nt there be a space or this '-' ?(Sorry spelling get's to me like Death  
the Kid and his Symmetry!)  
**Me : **O.o . . . Soul eater! XD I love that show... And yes... there should... ^^; Thanks for pointing that out! *fixes* XD I love Kid... He's so funny..

**catdemon1995 (Guest) :** man that was cool this is a awesome story you have there i love  
one more left to read BYE  
**Me : **Why thank you! =3 Glad to know you like it! It makes me very happy to hear things like that!

**catdemon1995 (Guest) : **MORE PLZ or is there more plz say yes  
**Me : ** O.o Yes.

**Guest : **You put up a new chapter! Yaaaaay! *mini spaz attack*  
I love the way you portray Shadow, I've seen far too many fanfics where the  
author makes Shadow look like an idiot.  
**Me : **Thankyou? O.o (Though I thought I made him fairly idiotic...) ^^; And no need to get so excited! Of course I put up another chapter, and this one makes another... ^^; (Why would I not keep posting?)

**Heaven Leigh (Guest) : **I love this story already! Lol, vaati having a nosebleed was  
HILARIOUS! (makes it hard to read this secretively, though) i havent even read  
all the chapters yet and i have to sleep, but i want to continue! D  
**Me: **Thankyou XD I'm glad you enjoy my weird humor! And why read in secret? O.o I hope you enjoyed all of them as much ^-^ and sleep is kinda important you know... people who don't sleep sorta die...

**VioandShadowLink :  
**Vaati: You killed me, twice... TO STONE WITH YOU!  
Shadow: IT'S NOT PORN! *laughs maniacally*  
Vio: *Rolls eyes* ...Why do I have to put up with you two... Anyway, great  
fanfic! I agree that sometimes fanfics just seem to exist for the sake of  
yaoi. I need to see more of this.  
Cathy: Red's speech WAS funny, it was totally unexpected and I see we have the  
same wacky sense of humor!  
**Me : **XD glad you liked it and seeing this ^ made me laugh! Thank you and I'm still writing.. slowly... and you share my sense of humor?! Yesh! I have found another one! Let us have weird humor together! Ok I'm being ridiculous but really thanks for the review!

**twilighttimefan : **Yay anymore chapters to come or is that the end :(  
**Me : **Ehh... Not quite over yet =) I gots a few more things to do before the end.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Greeting : **Wow, A lot of reviews just after posting! Glad to see my absense hasn't left me forgotten ^^; anyway I'm sure you don't want to hear me babble, on to the story!  
Also... I am very very sorry for such a late update ^^; I like died... but not really . It's hard to keep writing this right now, stuff happens and I apologize for my utter lateness...

**Warnings for this chapter : Language! Randomness! Evil-plot-of-not-making-any-sense-ness! **(I'm not kidding.. I think I did this because I got bored)

* * *

Looks like Hyrule is in trouble yet again! Can the four Links, along with their shadow best this new evil? (Knowing the crazy author it's going to be insane, and the poor Links have no choice but to put up with it)

The four heroes along with their shadow stood at the base of the tower. The sky was darkened by black and purple clouds, and high pitched giggles broke the silence every few minutes. Though it was day it was as dark as night, and even Shadow shuddered at the way hyrule had changed... Everything was twisted, the trees were bare and their branches appeared to try to grab them as the boys passed. The ground was covered in vines that the imagination twisted into snakes. In this newfound hyrule trapped in an endless night, Keese and floormasters happily roamed free. The only upside was that there was no worry of light hitting their newest companion. Vio was the first to find his voice.

"I guess we should get horses and head to castle town... Hopefully someone can explain what happened..."

Green nodded in agreement with his smarter brother, only to have Shadow put a hand on his shoulder, a playful smirk replacing the gloomy frown.

"Now hold on Green~ horses are so plain and common.. why don't we get there on something with a bit more style?"

As he spoke a group of shadow dragons landed behind him, Blue grinning eagerly as Red timidly hid behind him.

"Now that is cool!" The blue clad hero said with a grin.

"Kinda scary..." Red mumbled.

Vio only chuckled as he approached and mounted one.

Green smiled "These will be much faster than horses!"

The view from the sky showed the rest of hyrule as equally deranged. Green found himself worrying about more than just the people. Like this all the plants would die without the sun, and everyone and everything would starve. Shadow though overjoyed he was not hindered by his fear of light, couldn't help but feel sorry for the world his smart little hero loved so much. It was dying like this and he could tell how unhappy Vio was about that. Blue was excitedly enjoying his flight, oblivious to the danger his homeworld was in. Red flying carefully and nervously behind him was at the moment, much more worried about his blue clad brother, who was being extremely careless. Very soon the castle loomed ahead and the sight made everyone gasp. It was in ruins, completely ripped apart. Not a single room could be recongized amidst the fallen rubble that was all that remained. The town was also desserted, not a soul in sight anywhere. None of them needed to say outloud the words they were all thinking, but Blue decided to say them anyway.

"What the hell happened to this place? I mean we weren't gone for that long!"

The others looked at him reproachfully before turning to leave.

"Where do we go now?" Red's quiet voice held an obvious note of fear and to everyone's surprise, Blue decided to offer comfort.

"We go find other people, ask them what happened and find out who did this... Then we get hyrule back to how it's supposed to be. Don't worry Red, no one messes with our Hyrule!"

The timid hero smiled at Blue's confident demeanor, glad to see at least one of them was so sure of themselves. Vio tilted his head and blinked.

"You know Blue... That may have been the most intelligent thing you have ever said..."

Blue shot him a glare as Shadow nodded and chimed in, "A surprisingly good idea from such a thickheaded person..."

The blue hero growled low "You two are asking for it!"

"For what?" The duo asked simultaneously, both feigning innocent smiles.

Green sighed and got between them before the angry hero could lunge.

"Thats enough, let's get going... Hyrule needs us and we need to help fast."

The others nodded, getting serious now.

"Let's try Kakariko..."

"Good idea..."

"Let's go!"

**. . .**

Zelda stirred wondering where she was... it was completely dark, but she could make out a figure laying on the ground in front of her. Wobbling a little she forced herself to her feet, limping over to the unconscious male. When she reached him and turned him over she gasped in shock.

"Impossible!"

The male stirred, her voice waking him and his eyes fluttered open as he looked up at her in confusion.

"Zelda? Why are you here..?"

The princess swallowed and began to explain how she had ended up wherever 'here' was.

"I was in my room, watching for the heroes to return... I was sure something bad would happen soon, and naturally was worried... I didn't notice it behind me until it was too late, I heard it giggle and fell for it's distraction, turning to the sound... It jumped me from behind and I remember screaming before everything went dark... When I woke up I was over there..." She gestured to the area she had been laying in as she spoke.

The male nodded slowly "Then you and I are quite literally in the same boat now... Perhaps working together would be better for both of us?"

"What would be in it for you?"

"A second chance..."

"I can arrange that... afterall, if you help me, Hyrule will be in your debt."

"Then we have a deal..."

**. . .**

The five Links looked around in both shock and relief. Though there were people around, Kakariko wasn't much better off than castle town had been. Buildings were crumbling and falling apart, and the people looked terrified and depressed. An old man motioned them to come over to him as they stared at the desolate place. He offered to tell them what happened in exchange for a few ruppees and the heroes agreed. Green sat cross legged, waiting patiently for the story while Blue sat sprawled out randomly. Red neatly tucked his feet behind him, and Vio was pulled into Shadow's lap, the violet haired boy leaning his chin on Vio's shoulder. The old man sat in a chair and began to describe what had happened...

"It was just a normal day... but then over hyrule castle a dark cloud began to form, and then it spread like some sort of plague, covering the entire sky... after the world went dark those giggles you've been hearing could be heard at random, and then a louder giggle, one that made the very ground rumble! after that the castle burst as though some force had pushed it apart from the inside. Whatever was attacking it was completely invisible to us commonfolk, and after crushing anythng remaining of the castle it attacked the town. Everyone fled for fear of this new unseeable evil. No one returned until after it had wandered off to the mountain. Just it's footsteps caused the ruin here as it stumbled past. We dug out the survivors, and in the end only one person was missing from the castle... The Princess, Lady Zelda, had been taken by the beast."

Green instantly leapt to his feet. "Where is it now?!"

The old man gestured to the mountain, "Up there somewhere most likely... It hasn't come back down and through here is the only path."

Green turned to head up the mountain without looking where he was going. His brothers were still getting to their feet as he walked into something extremely solid considering the state of the buildings.

"Oof!" He yelled as he fell backwards, a firm hand grabbing his wrist before his head could hit the ground. Green straightened himself, about to apologize to the stranger he had bumped into, but the other male spoke first.

"It would be wise for you to watch where you are walking. Someone less friendly than me would eagerly run you through for that."

The hero found himself glaring at the taller male who also happened to be blond. Actually now Green had a chance to get a good look at the stranger he realized how familiar he looked, but couldn't tell why. The taller male was obviously very fit as the dark blue skin tight outfit he had on displayed his well muscled form very very well. A turban kept all his hair except for a shock of bangs hidden. Only one red eye was visible, and his cowl hid most of his face. A rather obvious symbol was painted in red on the white cloth over his chest. Vio blinked when he noticed it.

"You're a Sheikah?"

The male tilted his head, "Yes I am... and I have somewhere to be..." he turned and walked away without a backwards glance, Green scowling after him.

"How rude to just leave like that..."

The others merely shrugged and went to go buy some gear for the trip up the mountain. Even with Shadow's dragons, they couldn't get all the way through and inevitably would need tools to help when they had to travel by foot. After gathering what they needed they rented a room at the inn and settled down to get some rest before their big adventure. A battle on the mountain with a new foe and hopefully a safe Princess awaited them.

[DAWN OF THE NEXT DAY] ((XD Not even sorry))

Green yawned as he sat up and stretched. He wasn't surprised to see Vio up and reading, Shadow asleep with his head in the violet hero's lap. Vio always woke up early to read, unless he was exhausted, and since they were sharing a room it was made very clear Shadow was not allowed to help Vio get tired out. Looking around some more revealed a snoring Blue and a quietly sleeping Red who was starting to stir. Vio looked up and noticed Green awake and Red waking and started to nudge the red eyed youth in his lap, running his fingers through Shadow's violet hair and gently calling his name. The dark hero slowly stirred into wakefulness, nuzzling his lover affectionately. Green sighed and got up, ready to face his first challenge, waking Blue. The blue clad hero stubbornly grumbled and rolled away from his gentle shaking, the green clad boy sighing and calling his brother's name, hoping to wake him slowly, but knowing that eventually he'd probably have to just shove Blue out of the bed. After awhile Red came over to him, smiling.

"May I try?"

The determined Link shrugged and stepped aside for the cutesy hero, who smiled and dangled a piece of bacon over the aggressive Link's nose. Blue started sniffing and when he tried to bite it, Red pulled away.

"You can't eat if you're asleep Blue... If you want bacon I guess you'd better wake up!"

The blue hero grumbled again, opening his eyes and glaring at the youth wearing red and holding the piece of bacon.

"I'm awake, now give me the damn bacon!"

Red giggled and held it out, Blue eagerly eating it then getting up to sniff at the quick breakfast Red was still chuckled and nudged him away.

"You can wait like everyone else!"

"But I'm hungry!"

Blue's whining went ignored until the food was served and he sulked as he dug in with everyone else. The heroes double checked their gear before checking out and getting all set up to go. The shadow dragons were to take them as far up the mountain as they could, before the boys would eventually have to walk. Shouldering their burdens, the five mounted their dragons and took off towards the mountain, whether or not they would succeed, none of them were sure. After all how could they fight an enemy they can't see?

**. . .**

The sheikah sighed as he watched the heroes. They had made no attempt to learn what kind of foe they were up against, and most likely weren't even sure how to fight an invisible monster.

"Idiots... Looks like we may have to help them..."

His companion only shrugged. He was a man of few words if he said anything at all. The Sheikah regarded his silent ally, sighing.

"I guess we'll just have to keep following them for now... No need to show ourselves before we have to..."

The other male remained silent, but looked over at him, his posture and expression showing agreement.

The sheikah looked back to where the heroes were, on dragons and approaching the mountain. He would never admit, but even being one who does not feel the need to speak to fill the silence, his companion's constant silence was kind of unnerving.

The other male regarded the uncomfortable sheikah with some amusement.

**. . .**

Vio sighed as he rode with Shadow's arms around him, the dark hero frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried... What if we can't see this monster either? How do we fight it?"

The dark hero shrugged.

"We'll just have to find a way."

Too soon the dragons had reached the highest point they could land on. The heroes climbing down and looking upwards. They couldn't see the top of the mountain, even in daylight that would be difficult. and there was no sign of any huge monster, or any life at all for that matter. Even the tektites were out of sight. Which only made the clever hero much more anxious. They started their ascent, hoping to make decent progress before nightfall. None of them noticed the Sheikah and his companion following them. It was a good half a day before they came across any life. Two men. One was tall, dark, and had a cloak on that hid his face and most of his body. The other was wearing a very creepy mask. The robes he had on were colourful and as they approached, he was laughing like he was crazy. The dark man spoke next.

**"I didn't say anything funny... Oh look it's the bite size heroes.."**

_"I don't think they can fit in your mouth~ Unless you mean-"_

**"Shutup Majora.**"

Green frowned at them.

"Who are you and how did you know we were coming?"

"No one in particular~"

"Just a pair of guys waiting for another pair of guys. Oh yeah, You guys can't pass until they get here."

Green glared at the man in their way. "What do you mean we can't pass?! Get out of the way!"

He drew his four sword angrily, Vio putting a hand in his shoulder to stop him.

"Green... These guys aren't like anyone I've ever seen... I don't think we can fight them."

"Of course you can't."

The heroes jumped and turned to see the Sheikah from earlier standing behind them.

* * *

**Author's afternote : **Anyone NOT know who the random Sheikah was?(Sheik! He's my favourite side character...) Keep in mind... He is MALE for this and though he has a connection to zelda as the one who protected her soul, he isn't zelda. That's also not his only appearance... and again I'm sorry it's so late... writer's block is a *****! Anyway so we appear to have two mystery men in this chapter! XD Points for anyone who can guess them! (I mean the ones who aren't Sheik or Majora) Anyway I want to again apologize for the delay... I'll try to finish this story soon... As for why the sudden cameos, there's a reason, and a reason it's the four I've chosen, and Sheik will explain in the next chapter.

* * *

**Reviews (Getting a lot now O.o) :**

**Twilighttimefan : **Lol vio and shadow are so sly :) and red and blue are so cute :3 Please write  
the next chapter soon :) (i love emoticons)  
**Me : **XD thanks! and I try to write ^^; I just have inspiration problems ( :D I do too! )

**FatGuy OnFire (Guest): **THIS- Gayselfcest. Lol, but really I love these pairings. And is  
Green the only straight one, or are you some how going to pair him with a guy, too? *Wonders*  
**Me : **Well I'm not just going to say it XD That would ruin it for everyone whos waiting for Green to find out himself! (I have decided who his lover will be, but as stated, no spoilers for you)

**MyouTakara : **Hi! Heh...so much for going to bed at a decent hour...

I'm happy Vio and Shadow made up, and that Red and Blue are being adorable. I  
laughed SO HARD when Vio and Shadow were teasing him! And geez Green, do you  
have to be so sad that everyone else has hooked up? Course...I think he should  
be more worried about what the pairings suggest about his narcissism levels.  
*snickers *

Also, Zelda being apparently kidnapped. Classic way to get them all back to  
Hyrule. And the dream, brilliant! Totally canon! _ Glad to know it isn't done  
yet! But...seems Vaati's down, so who's the new baddie we're dealing with  
here? Gah! The suspense!

...*looks over your review replies * Wow. We share a lot of reviewers.  
**Me : **You have no idea XD

And lol, I'm glad too! And I thought you'd find that funny XD and yeah, Green's depressed for the wrong reasons lol...

Yup! XD When all else fails and you need to call a hero... Kidnap the princess and assume he'll show up. And Yeah I was playing OoT again recently and was like "Damn... Why didn't I think of that?!" and It's not Vaati, you are correct XD but I'm not just telling you!

and we do share an interest in Four swords Yaoi, Shadow X Vio, and even the details of 'this happens after the whole four swords thing' XD We're in the same fandom, I assume we'd attract the same fans...

**VioandShadowLink : **You like cheesecake? Here! *gives you cheesecake* You deserve it! Hehehe,  
Green is all depressed... Red is so cute in this chapter! *is hyper, so sorry  
if review makes no sense* Awesomeness! Umm... The childiah laughter mentioned  
before Zelda dissapears kinda reminded me of Majora's mask... Dunno why...  
**Me : **yes I do =) *accepts gratefully* XD thankyou and it's okay! It makes enough sense. and that would probably because you hear Skull Kid's laugh a lot in the beginning of Majora's Mask, and he is a kid

**phineasxferb lovers6635 : **This is amazing! Please keep going n update rly rly soooooon! :3 thx for posting.  
**Me : **Define soon... ^^; Sorry, writers block = no updates

**VioletEvilPigz : **HEEERRROOOOO! HI IMA PIGZ-SAMA! yes u must call me dat xD but plzzzzzzzz continue! So yeah..plot Pigz [ideaaa]: let's say somewhere that some other people start picking on Vio-sama so Shadow-chan decides to ' show his insane ' side and scares the sht out of them. :D thus they ( vio x shadow) end up having total kinky sex XD or some sex whatever lolz.

Teehee see ya!  
**Me : ** e_O thank you for your input...?

**LeaStar : **I don't think you have a weird humor...or is mine weird, too? I really love this story! It's sometimes fluffy, sometimes really sad and at some parts just

hilarious! I always love it when Green worries about that he's 4/5 gay.

Awesome! ...update soon? Will you update sooner when I give you cookies?

*hands over a bag full of cookies*  
**Me : **Cookies? For me? :D Thanks! ^^; though late update is still late... and thanks for the feedback =) and Maybe we're mutually werd? I'm glad you find this so funny, and that it's very obvious how much this shifts from crazy to cute and back again XD

**gwendolyndark : **This is super cute! At first I thought it'd be a rage/distraught (not the word I want q.q) fic, but I quite like it! Too bad no lemons though :/  
**Me : **Rage isn't usually my thing as a theme.. ^^; and I'm glad you like it even Lemonless :D and did you mean angst? o.o

**Malec-obsessed-fan126 : **Please please please update soon! - I LOVE this story! It's hard to find multichaptered ShadowxVio fics anymore (that are good anyway) X( I'm excited for the next chapter so please please pretty pretty please with Shadow on top update? XD That is an offer you cannot refuse!  
**Me : **XD that made me laugh, and you're right, how am I to refuse such an offer? (Though this is very very very late)

**Bootsrcool(guest) :** I LOVE IT I LOVED IT I STILL LOVED IT AND WILL NEVER STOP LOVING  
IT!

AHHHH! (head explodes) (im ok!)  
**Me : **XD Alright?

**Guest :** Eeeeek! Best fanfic ever! （）I loooove it! 3 3 3 MAKE MORE PLEASE.  
**Me : **I'm trying ^^; I promise I'm trying...


End file.
